Healing Wounds
by Skippie89
Summary: Faelyn has spent the last few centuries hunting the dark creatures tasked to her by the Valar. What will happen after a chance encounter with a certain elfling? And why does she find his stubborn father so infuriating? Will she realise that she doesn't have to do everything by herself? *I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR (wish I did) you can thank Tolkien for those beauties!*
1. Chapter 1

Faelyn was resting against the base of a large oak. The sun filtered through the emerald leaves and warmed the places on her body that it settled on. Arching her back she stretched her arms above her head until she felt that delightful pop in her spine and hummed in contentment.

Hearing a rustle above her, she lifted her head to watch Nikita, one of her panthers, stretch along the branch of the mighty tree. Her dark fur allowing her to blend into the shadows, the only indication she was there was the golden colour of her eyes as she lazily opened them.

Ren stretched out beside her causing a light laugh to flow from her lips. He loved the sun more than anything and had been happily resting beside her, his tail flicking the ground on occasion.

The sun was setting and Faelyn knew it was time to get up. A darkness had been entering the woods, a darkness she had been tracking for the last few centuries. Every time she thought she had finally caught it, it evaded her at the last moment.

Standing she brushed the leaves that had fallen on her person. Her armour was less about protection and more about speed and stealth. The bodice was made of darkened green leather, the shoulders slightly covered by mithrel plates. Her fingerless gloves were the same colour leather and stopped just short of her elbows, with bracers strapped over them. The leather boots were of similar colour and design, barely covering her knees. But it was the lower armour that allowed for the fastest movement. The darkened leather covered her hips and folded over where the bodice stopped, but it contained nothing more than two long pieces of flowing material, to the back and front. Her thighs completely bare. But given how fast she could move it didn't matter. She was unlike most females of her species, as she was more curvy than slender.

Bending she picked up her belt and buckled it around her hips, briefly checking each short sword to ensure neither were dull or nicked. She gently ruffled Ren's fun as she removed the quiver from his mouth before placing it over her shoulder and securing it. Tenderly stroking the wood of the bow from where she placed it against the tree, she smiled as she looked over the designs and sigals carved into it. Nikita gracefully jumped down from the tree and nudged Faelyn's thigh with her head, breaking the thoughts and memories. Smiling wistfully Faelyn nudged her back.

Holding the bow in her hand, she pulled an arrow from the quiver, notched it and stood ready for the hunt. The last remnants of the sun left for the night, its rays catching on Faelyn's fiery red hair, and then darkness descended. It was in this darkness that a sly smile curved at Faelyn's lips and her emerald eyes flashed. The exhale of breath she released was the only indication she gave before she ran deeper into the woods. The panthers ran through the trees above, keeping pace. The hunt was on!

Legolas had had enough. He didn't want to be a Prince. He hated the endless tutors and classes. It was boring and the latest elleth his grandfather had hired was nothing short of cruel. He wanted to fight; with swords or bow, it didn't matter! He wanted to be like his father, a fierce warrior.

He'd show them! And then he wouldn't need to be around that nasty elleth ever again! That's what he thought when he had snuck out early that morning and walked into the woods. His father wasn't around to protect them. He had heard the servants talk about the new evils of the woods; elves going missing and trees getting sick. So he gathered his courage and decided he would protect his people in his father's stead.

His sword felt odd at his hip, he had never walked with it on for this long. But his bow and quiver felt safe and secure at his back. He had been walking all day, stopping only for small meals to maintain his energy.

It was as the light started fading that his courage started to falter. He had never been in the woods by himself in the dark. The only times he had been here this late, was when he had been with his father.

The snapping of a branch caught his attention and grabbing his bow and notched his arrow, he waited to attack. Seconds changed into minutes and when nothing happened he slowly lowered his bow. It was at that point that the spider lept from the tree and in Legolas's frightened child's mind all he could do was scream.

It had been two weeks since Faelyn had entered this wood. As she stalked her prey she racked her brain to try and remember the name of the wood... Eryn Galen? Its name made sense for the trees that hadn't been tainted held the most beautiful green leaves that she had seen in all her travels.

Nikita and Ren were close by. Ren was being fiercely protective, as Nikita had almost been injured in their last skirmish. They were tracking the last remaining spider from the nest they had destroyed. A female, and a fast female at that. If they didn't find her soon, she would find a food source and build another nest and spawn. Faelyn was getting tired of these little beasties.

Slowing slightly to quieten her footsteps her heightened senses caused her ears to twitch at the sound of movement ahead. Crouching low, she readied her bow and crept forward. However, it was the sound of a child's scream that caused ice to fill her veins and she rushed into the clearing.

Legolas had his back against a nearby tree. The gigantic spider had hit the bow from his hand, hurting his arm in the process. He had been left with nothing but shakily holding his sword in front of him as his terrified eyes looking into the eight staring back at him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realised he might never come home again, he would never see his Ada.

Letting out a whimper, the tears slipped from his eyes. No! He had to be strong! He couldn't cry! Even if this monster was going to eat him...

Suddenly the creature shrieked and reared back from him. His eye widening in shock and he took in the arrow embedded into its side. Within seconds a figure stood before him, with his watery eyes now overflowing with relief he found he couldn't make anything out other than their watery silhouette.

Legolas realised she was at least a female when she spoke, but he didn't understand the language. He could make out two shadows running and attacking the spider as the woman in front notched another arrow and loosened it into its shrieking mouth before the sound was cut off and it dropped dead.

The female slowly turned and kneeled as she placed her bow slowly and deliberately on the ground beside her. Her voice, soft and musical, fluttered to his ears but in languages he didn't understand. It caused him to grip the hilt of his sword tighter and pain to shoot up his injured arm.

The grimace on his face caused her emerald eyes to fly to his injury and she huffed causing her breath to blow part of her hair up and away from her face. The light in her eyes suddenly brightened and it took him a moment to realise she was speaking in Sindarin.

"You are safe now little one..."

From that brief sentence more unbidden tears flowed from his eyes and he dropped his sword before launching himself into her open arms and crying like the little elfling he was.

Faelyn held the crying elfling, taking care not to touch his injured arm. Sitting back on the grass she kept him in her arms, murmuring endearments to him and stroking his back until his wails had quietened to silent tears and hiccups.

When she felt him peering up at her, she offered him a gentle smile and an introduction.

"My name is Faelyn. What is your name little one?"

Between the hiccups, she just about made it out.

"Le...go...las"

Movement behind her cause him to tense and tighten his hold on her.

"Easy little leaf. It is only my friends. Would you like to meet them?"

With eyes as wide as the moon, he slowly nodded and she chuckled to herself at the little one's courage.

Speaking in a language he had heard her use earlier, she made a motion with the hand not caressing his back and she smiled at the look of awe on the elfling's face. The two panthers crept forward slowly, both equally wary of frightening the boy.

"This is Nikita and Ren," each giving a nod at the sound of their name.

"Would you like to pet them?"

If he hadn't been so frightened earlier she would have laughed, for his jaw dropped before frantically nodding his head.

"Hold your hand out and they will come to you."

Tentatively he brought his uninjured arm out and held out his hand only to giggle as Ren practically pushed Nikita out of the way to ensure he got a rub first. Smiling at their interaction Faelyn used this time to assess his injury. Not a break, but certainly a fracturing of bone.

"Legolas, I will have to do something about your injury."

Instantly stilling the elfling pulled his arm to his chest, flinching as he did so. Looking up at her with doe eyes he tried to plead with her.

"Please don't. It hurts when I have to go to the healers. They prod and then they put it in itchy material to hold it in place. I'm fine! Honest!"

Bending down so her nose bumped his, she whispered, "Want to know a secret?"

Quickly looking around before turning back to her and nodding.

"I'm better than your elven healers."

A gasp escaped him, "You can't be! Elvinor is our best healer and he's ancient!"

Faelyn laughed as he dragged out the last word.

"Would you like me to show you? I promise there will be no prodding and no itchy material..."

"Promise?"

Bending low again she bumped her nose against his once more, "Promise."

It took a moment before Legolas nervously brought out his arm. Smiling Faelyn simply placed her hands above and below his injury and watched his face as he scrunched it up in confusion and concentration. Her hands glowed dimly and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Lowering her hands she leaned back on them and laughed at his reaction.

"See? I promised you."

Suddenly she was faced with a flurry of questions, each one flying out of the elfling's mouth faster than she could comprehend.

"Easy little leaf. One question at a time."

"How do you do that?"

"Magic."

"But only the Eldar can do that!"

"I was gifted with this ability when I was an elfling."

"You're an elleth?"

Laughing at the scepticism in his voice, Faelyn simply lifted a hand to her hair and moved it away so the elfling could see her pointed ear.

"How old are you?"

"Five thousand, two hundred and thirty. How old are you?"

"Sixty two. Sixty three this winter!"

Legolas looked very proud of himself as he puffed up his chest. Then suddenly a shrewdness could be seen in his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Pointing back to the spider, "I have been tracking the evil that has been creating these creatures, and creatures like it across Middle Earth."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"For nearly three centuries."

"And you still haven't caught it?"

It was Faelyn's turn to look wide eyed at the elfling before she burst out laughing.

"Unfortunately not little leaf, some things are not that straight forward."

Tilting his head as if contemplating her words he gave a comical "wise" nod before continuing with his questions.

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Little leaf."

"It is the meaning of your name. Should I not call you that?"

"It's what my Ada calls me. He said it was his special name for me."

"Hmm... then maybe we can come up with our own special name?"

"Yes!"

"What about Og?"

Scrunching up his face, "No! I sound like a dwarf!"

"Did you know that some dwarves are very nice?" Legolas simply shook his head as he continued to listen, "They are, they love to sing and dance and respect the stone; the same way we respect trees."

Grabbing his leg and tickling gently, "What about Leg?"

Laughing while he tried to pry her hands away and stop the tickling onslaught, he barely made out "No!" between his giggles.

"What about Las?"

Peering up into the trees he stopped and contemplated the possible new name.

"I like it. What will I call you though?"

"What do you want to call me?"

Turning back to look at the trees, his eyebrows pinched together as he was deep in thought. Faelyn watched him as he started playing with the ends of her hair.

"What about Fae? Because it reminds me of our faë and what you did with my arm."

Giving him a little hug, Faelyn laughed as his cheeks turned a rosey colour.

"Shall we start the journey home then?"

"Home?!" Legolas stilled at the entire concept of going to her home.

"Yes. I presume you live about a full days walk from here?"

"Oh... Yes... They're going to be sooo angry with me..."

Suddenly Legolas's stomach growled and Faelyn let out a chuckle.

"Eat. Then you can climb on my back and sleep while I get you home."

A yawn and a muffled "Are we there yet...?" was the only indication Faelyn got that Legolas was waking.

"Nearly there Las. When we get closer you'll have to enter in by yourself. I have no want to enter the city and it might cause a delay for my task."

His only response was a heartbroken "Yes, Fae..."

As they neared the secret entrance that Legolas had told her about, Faelyn could see the lit torches and figures standing discussing something. Straining her ears she realised they were organising a search party for the elfling.

"This is as far as I can take you little one. There are elves up ahead planning a search for you."

His hands merely tightened around her neck and he buried his face where her neck and shoulder met.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay with me?"

His little plea pulled at her heart.

"I can't little one. But why don't we make a deal? On the morning of the first day of Autumn I'll meet you here in the clearing up ahead?"

"That's in nine days time!" Legolas burst excitedly.

"Exactly, enough time for you to apologise for worrying everyone."

Faelyn took to one knee and let Legolas slide from her back. Without a second thought he ran around and hugged her.

"Thank you. I promise to be good! I'll see you soon Fae!"

And with that he sped off towards the torches and the sudden excited exclaims let her know that he was safe. As for her? Well now she had some ruins to examine.


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to dusk the next day when she reached the ruins in question. Although she wanted the purge the location of whatever was causing the creatures, she knew better than anyone not to enter a location such as this in darkness. She set up camp far enough away that she could rest while still get the visual range of the surrounding scenery.

The ruins were of an old elvish castle that was still standing against a cliff. Her Nana had told her stories of the elves that lived here in ancient times. As she got older she began to suspect that this is where some of her tribe originated from. They apparently had strong control over faë and some were even known to control the elements.

It was said that the ruler was given a ring that could increase his power, to the point where is could manipulate others into doing his bidding. This caused discord among some of his people and they split into factions of those who supported him and those who didn't. Those who opposed him refused to fight their kin and instead moved north to create a home elsewhere.

The ruler's new thirst for power led to wars against those around them, isolating themselves further from their other elven kin. The Valar saw the strife they were causing and struck the city. When the earth shook it caused some of the land to be swallowed and turned into the treacherous cliff behind the now ruins. Those that survived were forbidden to leave in order to not spread their cursed greed and thus gradually faded, as some elves were known to do.

As dawn broke the next day, Faelyn and the panthers prepared to enter the ruins. She fully intended to stay in the shadows as much as possible and fight from afar but she was aware there would be times when she would need to fight in close quarters.

Using the desolate bridge would allow her to be seen too easily, so moving closer to the east of the ruins she was able to use the trees as camouflage and tree walk on to the outer stone walls. The walls were crumbling in areas and she was able to use this to scope out the lower levels.

She could see the spiders nestle into the shadows and made note of the areas of webbing, not wanting to get caught in those. At hearing a noise within the lower left area of the courtyard, Faelyn turned her vision towards it and realised that there were also orcs present. She would have to act quickly as she didn't know how many of those creatures could be here, but from the information she was getting from the panthers, there were about fifty in total, orcs and spiders included. Notching her bow, she would take out the spiders while Nikita and Ren would attack the orcs. Faelyn let a breath out and released the first of many arrows.

Time seemed to blend into one as they fought against the creatures, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours, it didn't matter. Unfortunately there were more spiders than arrows in her quiver, so jumping off a high bolder she flipped, landing with a sickening crack on a creature below. Blowing the wisps of crimson hair from her face, she grabbed her short swords from the sheaths at her hips and rushed into the battle. Ducking as the first orc swung his axe she used her blade to carve its way across its stomach. She darted around the next and sliced its neck open, hearing it gurgle as blood spilled from the open wound.

Picking up an axe she threw it at the head of one attacking Nikita. Using her speed, Faelyn darted around the others, cutting down as many orcs as she could. She was attacked by two orcs flanking her. The orc in front sliced through the air, his great axe aiming for her neck. Bringing both swords up she blocked, keeping her legs in a defensive stance she leaned back, absorbing the weight on her back leg while letting the momentum move her out of the path of the orc attacking from behind. Using his weight against him, she pushed him back, dropping him to the floor with a swinging kick that took his feet out from under him. With a quick flick of her ankle, the secret dagger in her boot popped out and she used it to kick the second orc in the head. As the orc crumpled, the other struggled to get to his feet, not quick enough though as she swirled and slit his throat, not bothering as she felt the warmth of his blood as it sprayed her face and neck.

Faelyn suddenly had to duck and roll as a large axe swung for her head, jumping to her feet she spun to see an ogre had joined the fray. She danced around the fight in an attempt to dodge his attacks but it moved with speed she didn't expect from a large axe wielding oaf. Ducking to escape a mid-air attack she flipped to her feet with only seconds to spare. She blocked the second hit from the axe but the force sent her backwards. The air flew out of her lungs as she hit the stone pillar. Black spots appeared as she head hit the cold stone.

Ren had just ripped the throat of an orc and jumped to latch on to the arm of the ogre in an attempt to distract it from Faelyn. Swinging its arm about it sent Ren flying into a stone wall, but Ren gracefully used the surface to send it straight back at the ogre, jumping back only to get into a defensive stance in front of the elleth. She was able to clear her vision just in time to see the axe slice through Ren's skin as he blocked another attack aimed at her. In a rage, she summoned the vines in the area to wrap around and restrain the beast. Normally she use this form of magic in battle as it took much of her concentration, thankfully the remaining creatures had been dispatched. As strong as the ogre was, it couldn't match with the force of the vines pulling at him. Down on its knees it was at eye level with Faelyn and with a roar she plunged her swords up through the base of its head and tore her arms outwards, thus completely decapitating the beast.

Faelyn had left the ruins a little worse for wear. She had healed the deep wound Ren had sustained from the damn ogre and thankfully both she and Nikita were only in a desperate need of a bath. Unfortunately she had been unable to gather any information on where the creatures were coming from or why orcs had suddenly appeared in the area.

Intent on keeping her promise to the little elfling, she made her way back through the woods. When she reached a river she decided to stop for the night and use the opportunity to bathe and oil her armour.

Once clean she rested in her small clothes against an ageing tree. As with some elves she was able to communicate with trees and this one told her stories of the elves that lived in the forest, kind and caring, as they had taken her children and planted their acorns in other parts of the wood.

Faelyn lightly slumbered until the chill in the air fully roused her and using the last rays of sunlight she oiled and wiped down her armour before dressing. Unpacking some food for her and her panthers, they quietly ate before curling up together and slept undisturbed for the night.

Once morning hit, she donned her weapons and continued on her way to meet with Legolas. Chuckling to herself, she knew that the elfling had her wrapped around his finger from the first meeting.

Her journey was uneventful and as she entered the clearing on the ninth morning she was tackled by a delighted little elfling. Faelyn decided that this was the Valar's way of telling her that she needed some time to rest both her body and soul.

"You came back!"

"I promised you I would, didn't I?"

Looking up from his place on her lap when he had tackled her to the floor, his big blue eyes held uncertainty.

"Yes, but some times adults forget their promises. Then I thought you said those things just so I would leave..."

Lightly capturing his chin between her fingers, Faelyn gave his head a little shake before turning it a little further up so he would look directly into her eyes when she spoke.

"Las, I don't make promised I can't keep and I never forget them. So I'll make this promise right now, I promise that if you ever need me, I'll be right there."

Faelyn watched as the little elfling's eyes watered up before he snuggled into her, she suspected it was to hide his tears. Nikita then decided that it was her turn for attention and she nudged at Legolas until he was lying on his back on the grass and she ungracefully flopped on top of him causing him to giggle.

Faelyn watched the panthers play with Legolas for the next hour. They climbed trees, chased each other and then all three decided they would try sneak up on her as she had been sitting for far too long. Faelyn had initially been surprised by the panther's interaction with Legolas as they didn't like others but Legolas seemed to have captured part of their hearts, much like he had her own.

Faelyn observed Legolas from where she was squatting on a high branch, hidden by shadows. The wind gently tousled his shoulder length blonde hair as he braced himself against the trunk of the tree she was in and peered around, looking for her. Confusion suddenly marred her features as she could tell that the tree was trying to tell him where she was hiding but he showed no inclination of being able to hear the maple. Although he was an elfling he should be showing some signs that he knew the tree was trying to reach out.

Dropping silently down behind him, Faelyn quickly caught him off guard and lifted him to spin around, loving the childish sound of his laughter.

"Got you!"

"No fair Fae! You don't make any sound at all!"

Looping her arms under his so he was kept close but not touching the floor, she made big waddling steps towards where their bags were under the tree, causing Legolas to laugh some more.

"Come, let us eat something. I could hear your stomach growl louder than a panther's roar!"

Setting her cloak on the floor so they could sit in relative comfort, Faelyn proceeded to hand Legolas meat for him to give to Nikita and Ren while she took out the fruit and water skin for them. After Legolas ate a handful of berries and two apples before guzzling down some water, Faelyn thought it was time to ask a question that had plagued her.

"Las, do you know how to communicate with the trees?"

Tilting his head to the side, he simply peered up at her, "No. Can you do that? Should I be able to do that?"

Bringing her hand to her face, she covered her eyes with her palm.

"So I'm guessing you didn't feel anything when I was sitting in the maple tree and she was trying to tell you where I was?"

"I felt... something? That's why I thought you were hiding behind the trunk..."

"Has no one ever taught you about these skills?"

Looking down, Legolas simply stared at his hands before shaking his head.

"Grandpa is always very busy and Ada is away a lot. Aliniva is my tutor but she only makes me learn things in books. She's not very nice, so I don't ask her things."

"What about your Nana?"

"Ada said she went to a better place, somewhere safer..."

So his mother was no longer in Middle Earth, this was quite surprising for surely no elleth would leave her child at such a young age. Peering down, a question flew from her lips before she could stop it.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Stunned and awed blue eyes suddenly stared up at her, "Would you? Yes! Please! I'll be the best student ever! Promise!"

Suppressing a laugh at his enthusiasm, "I have no doubt of that little one. We shall start tomorrow, for you should head back for now as some elves inside have begun to search for you."

"How do you know that?"

"The trees speak to each other and the maple from earlier just told me. Off you go, I will meet you here in the morning."

With that Legolas jumped up and gave her a hug before running back into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Legolas was a very good student. By the second morning he was already finding it easier to listen and catch some of the words spoken by the trees. The first time he heard something he jumped and excitedly ran around. Laughing Faelyn soon got him to quieten down and focus by asking him to pinpoint the exact tree he had heard. By the end of their session that morning he still hadn't figured it out and thus was currently sitting cross legged on the grass with his face scrunched in concentration.

"It's no use!" Legolas angrily declared, "I can't do it!"

"Easy little one, it is only your second session. You've already done very well to have even heard anything."

"But you make it look so easy..."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at the grass. Faelyn simply smiled from her cross legged position under the maple tree, he reminded her a lot of herself as an elfling. Not moving from her seat, she simply beckoned him over to sit on her lap, facing away from her, his back to her chest.

Faelyn then placed her hands upwards on her knees, "Place your hands in mine and close your eyes. I'm going to show you something."

Not questioning her, Legolas simply did as he was told. Smiling Faelyn then began to focus on her faë, a light green mist came to the forefront of her mind and she urged it forward to wrap around the little elfling she held.

"Open your eyes."

Legolas slowly peaked one eye open to suddenly gasp and both eyes shot wide open. Everything looked so different! Each tree had a glow to it, they were a mix of golds and yellows. He could see much further than usual and he could make out the red misty forms of a herd of deer. He looked towards the caves and gasped again. He could see the misty forms of many elves moving around, each were different colours, no two the same.

"Now focus on a tree and listen."

Legolas looked up to the maple they were sitting under and focused on the leaves. The veins of the leaves pulsed like the veins in his arms and suddenly he heard a musical laugh. It seemed to come from above and behind him.

"Hello little elfling..."

"Fae! I heard her! I heard the maple tree!"

Legolas felt more than heard her chuckle behind him. "That's good, now close your eyes again."

Faelyn gently started pulling her faë back from him. When he opened his eyes again he simply turned around and looked at her with awe.

"Does everything look like that all the time?"

"No, this is from centuries of practice. Other than the colours, what else did you notice?"

He paused in thought, "Everything had a pulse."

"Correct. What you saw was the faë of each tree, creature and elf. It's their life force. Most can only make out the faë of trees and animals. Stronger elves can see the faë of other elves and other races such as humans, Istari and sometimes orcs."

"Can you only see faë? Can you do anything to it?"

"Tree walkers can bend the faë of trees to move branches, they will never miss a step nor fall. Herders can communicate with animals."

"What of elven faë?"

Faelyn paused to think of how best to describe it, Legolas simply waited patiently.

"Many can do nothing but simply see another's faë, but it is quite a personal thing and is normally frowned upon unless the elves are bonded or family. Sometimes those who are bonded can feel the emotions of another, but this is rare. The rarest of all are faë healers. They can heal the body and mend the soul. It is similar to what I did to your arm."

"But if looking at another person's faë can be rude, then why did I see the faë of all those elves in the caves?"

"I wanted to show you everything so you could understand. It was how my Nana taught me when I got frustrated as an elfling. But this is to be our little secret ok?"

"Got it! Fae... What is bonding?"

Faelyn's mind briefly short circuited as to how to explain this.

"It... It is when two elves blend their faë together. To show everyone how strong their relationship is."

"But how can they do that? Their faë are different colours."

"A bonded pair will have two colours, but their own personal faë will be more dominant."

"Has there ever been any elves with the same colour faë?"

"Yes. They are called faë mates, but they are extremely rare. There hasn't been any documented in almost eight thousand years. Any more questions?"

Legolas simply shook his head before suddenly cuddling into her.

"Thank you! You're the best! You don't get mad at me at all for asking questions."

They stayed like that for a while longer. Faelyn gently singing a song her Ada used to sing to her, until it was time for Legolas to go back into the city.

It was a half hour after sunrise when Legolas appeared in their clearing. Faelyn had just finished making arrows and was placing them in her quiver.

"Fae, can I ask you something?"

"Of course little one."

"Why don't you come into the city?"

Faltering slightly she placed the quiver on the ground and turned to give him her full attention.

"I find it to be safer in the woods than in cities. I do enter them when I need to, but I have no need to enter this one."

"Safer? But there are guards in the city and they protect us."

"Las, when was the last time you saw an elleth with weapons?"

Placing himself between Nikita and Ren, he used both hands to stroke their fur before he looked back up at her.

"I haven't. You are the first."

"Exactly. If I enter a city, especially an elven one I must do so without my weapons. I told you I've been hunting a great evil, yes?" The elfling nodded. "Well it also hunts me at times, I feel safer knowing I have my weapons to protect myself and those around me."

"But if elleths aren't meant to fight, then why do you know?"

"Las, elleths are more than capable at being able to fight and defend themselves. But in some lands elleths are seen as weak and need to be protected. In my tribe elleths are able to train with the ellons. My Ada taught me."

"Where are you from?"

"The snowy mountains. Nikita and Ren are from there too."

"But they're black. They would be easy to see in the snow."

Chuckling Faelyn went on to explain, "Their fur changes depending on their location, in the snow it's white, on the plains it's sandy brown and in the woods where there is shadow it's..."

"Black! Wow... that's amazing!" Legolas looked down at the two sleeping cats, "But why aren't you with your tribe anymore?"

The silence caused Legolas to look up and find Faelyn looking into the distance. When she turned she gave him a sad smile, "I'm the last one."

"So then you have no family?" Legolas looked horrified.

"I do. Although I don't see him very often. I also have four very dear friends."

"Oh? Who are they?"

"Two are currently sleeping beside a brave elfling," Legolas grinned at that, "A grey wizard and the last is a little elfling who calls me Fae."

To that Legolas's grin got so large, Faelyn could swear it would split his face.

"What is that language you speak to Nikita and Ren?"

"It's Luvinan, the language of my people."

"Could you teach me?"

The eagerness in his voice warmed her heart. She had not spoken of her tribe in many decades and although the pain of their loss was still there, it also brought forward the fondness of her memories of them.

"Of course little one. Why don't I start with the names of the trees and later you can focus on trying to talk to them..."

The next day Legolas brought out his bow and quiver, he want to know the words in Luvinan for them. Faelyn was a nice but firm teacher and proceeded to give him an archery lesson while still speaking in her mother tongue.

After a breakfast consisting of fruit and buttered bread which Legolas snuck out of the kitchen, Faelyn wanted him training with the trees again.

"That's it Las, place your hand on her bark. What do you feel?"

"...Amused? I think I'm tickling her."

"Very good. You are getting much better at this faster than I anticipated."

Not opening his eyes he simply grinned at the compliment.

"Ask her to do something. Lets see how strong this faë of yours is."

Scrunching his face up in concentration, Faelyn merely observed while she waited to see what would happen. Suddenly she felt something tickle her just behind her ear and yelped. Turning she saw a branch move back to its original position above her head.

"She said you were ticklish behind your ears."

It was her turn to turn back to the little elfling with surprise on her face. He wore a sheepish, yet delighted smile on his face.

"You understood her?"

"Yes, I found out I can talk with them a little if I touch their bark."

Legolas let out a little squeal as he was suddenly lifted into the air and spun around by Faelyn.

"Legolas I'm so proud of you!"

Legolas felt something in his chest at the large display of emotion by the older elleth. Not knowing what it meant or what to do, he simply wrapped his arms around her neck and nestled in.

And so their mornings continued like this, the two of them training and Faelyn teaching him through Luvinan. Soon it was nearing the end of Autumn and he was quickly becoming adept in the second language. Legolas had once asked her if she would not get cold, but Faelyn simply laughed, stating she was born in snow and therefore would rarely feel the cold as other elves would.

Although Faelyn took the time to train him as he had asked, she also made sure to treat him like the elfling he was. This morning they had simply spent time playing hide and seek amongst the trees. Legolas told her than she wasn't allowed cheat and ask the trees.

And so she was putting her tracking skills to good use. She soon reached a large acorn tree, it's branches strong and unyielding, its leaves turning beautiful golds and reds. Legolas was doing nothing but standing in front of it and looking up.

"Is everything well Las?"

"I'm getting a feeling from this tree. But I don't understand it."

Walking to his side Faelyn closed her eyes and listened.

"Your Nana planted this tree. Navela says that she used to spend whole afternoons just sitting and reading once she was strong enough."

"My Nana? Does she know what she was like? I... I don't remember her."

A wash of sadness swept through her, the emotion coming from the tree. Walking closer to the tree Faelyn placed her hand on the bark.

"Lets ask her shall we?"

With that Legolas felt something shift and gasped when Faelyn turned her head, her green eyes glowing fiercely. When she spoke she didn't sound like Faelyn at all.

"Hello little leaf. This lovely elleth has let me talk to you through her."

Reaching out to place her hand on his cheek, but without breaking her other hand away from the tree, the eery voice continued.

"You look so much like her, in feature and faë. She too was a kind soul with fierce bravery."

"Fae said that she planted you?"

"Yes, she was my mother of sorts. It was shortly after she moved here to marry your father. She brought me with her from a tree in her woods. That was some thousands of years ago."

Faelyn's eyes lifted to the sky as she gazed off into the distance, but she continued to speak.

"You have the same colouring as her, and your faë is so similar that I first thought she had finally come back to visit me. She loved you little leaf, more than life itself."

"If she loved me why did she leave?!"

Legolas scowled angrily at the tree talking elleth. His hands clasping into fists until green eyes found his again.

"She left this world protecting you. You would be too young to remember her. But she was my best friend and I knew her, so please little leaf, know that she loved you more than anything in this world."

With that Legolas started crying and Faelyn's hand detached from the tree and she stumbled towards him before enveloping him in a hug.

She would not tell him of what she had seen. There had been a band of orcs that had escaped the notice of the guards and came across the elleth. She had been here with Legolas as a babe. She knew she would not make it to the caves in time and had sent Legolas up into the trees to be passed along until the babe reached the cave entrance and was found. The elleth had run in the opposite direction leading the orcs away, giving her last breath to protect her son. Faelyn cursed the stupidity of these elven customs, maybe if she knew how to defend herself Legolas's Nana would still be alive.

Nothing was said as she held his trembling form, and when he succumbed to sleep she carried him back to the caves before leaving him at the entrance and creeping into the shadows to ensure he woke safely.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning of the first day of winter that their routine and serenity was broken.

"Las you need to keep both eyes fully open when you shoot. How are you meant to hit an opponent if you can't see?"

"I'm trying! B-but every time now I see those spider's eyes in my head..."

"Oh Las..."

"I kept dreaming about them last night-"

Before they could continue both Ren and Nikita were on alert. Faelyn grabbed her bow and notched an arrow.

"Las get behind me."

No sooner had Faelyn spoken then all hell broke loose. They were attacked on all sides by spirit spiders. The same size as the original ones she hunted, but they had wispy shadows all over them. Faelyn was more concerned that she hadn't sensed their approach at all. No matter how many she shot down they just kept coming. Nikita and Ren were protecting Legolas but she had to get him out of here.

"Las! Climb on Ren's back. He and Nikita will take you back to the caves."

"I can't! You'll be here alone! I can help!"

"Legolas!" turning she shot an arrow over his shoulder hitting an approaching spider dead centre, "this is not a request!"

Nikita picked up Legolas by the scruff of his tunic and placed him on the back of her mate before they turned and ran into the forest.

Faelyn then wasted no time cutting down every shadow creature in front of her, no longer having to worry about Legolas being caught in the cross fire. The two that managed to get past she shot down as she ran in the direction her panthers and Legolas had gone. Her blood running cold when she heard his terrified scream.

Elor had been making his rounds when he got called in to participate in the search. The young prince had gone missing again and the King had sent them all out to look for him.

Elor had seen him creeping back in from the forest on more than one occasion and figured that was most likely where he would be. And so that's where he was walking with a small regiment of guards. The more elves the faster the young prince would be found.

"Are you sure the young prince would be in the forest? His father had specifically told him to focus on his studies." one of the other guards questioned.

"Yes, I've seen him sneak back in on more than one occasion. I think he's been practising his archery for he always had his bow."

They hadn't gotten far when they heard a scream which sounded a lot like the little lord. Quickly making eye contact before they ran forward only to momentarily stop at the unexpected sight.

Legolas was lying on the ground and someone crouched in front of him. From a quick observation Elor could tell that the person was female. Although she wore some form of armour which he hadn't seen before. Scanning the area he noticed two black panthers creeping back into the shadows at they kept eyes on the elven regiment.

It was then that he heard her speaking a language which he had not heard before and felt a change in the atmosphere around them. One of the other guards, obviously unused to this, gasped and it was then that the female turned. Her glowing green eyes took them all in and an icy fear settled in his stomach. She was the cause of the young prince's situation, he was sure of it. So without questioning it, he attacked.

Thranduil was overlooking the battlefield. His men fought bravely, all moving fluidly with each other as they had been trained to. But like many battles there had been casualties. He gripped the scroll containing the names of the fallen tighter in his left hand. He would make sure to personally go around to each of their families. Death was so rare for elves that the grief it caused was deeply embedded.

He had gone against his father and brought the army out of the wood to fight the enemy. But he had to, the further he drove them, the safer his home would be.

His lips quirked in a small smile at he thought of a certain mischievous elfling he had left back home. He had already been gone for nine months. To a seven thousand year old elf such as himself, it meant nothing, but to an elfling it would feel like a life time. Although, he could not lie, he missed his son dearly.

Suddenly movement behind him caused Thranduil's fond memories to recede back as he took in the state of the royal messenger.

"Your Highness! You need to return at once! It's Prince Legolas! He has fallen ill and no cure can be found!"

It had been five days since Legolas been taken to the healing caves and the mysterious elleth imprisoned. Elor had reported to him the casualties she caused, she was a fierce fighter but it seemed that whatever magic she cast on the elfling had drained her. Oropher had handed over his duties to the steward as much as possible so he could be with his grandson.

"Any changes in his condition? Have you found out what is wrong with him?"

Elvinor, the master healer, straightened before bowing to the ellon that had come striding through the doors.

"No, my King. We have tried everything possible, but this is not something we have seen before. It is almost as if a faë is cocooning the prince and not allowing our healing to take affect."

Oropher placed his hand on his grandson's forehead. The boy was unusually hot but he could see his body shivering from under the blankets.

"Has the captured elleth been questioned my King?"

"Yes, Elor said that her wounds have been healing slower than one of our kind should and no matter what they put her through the only thing she has said is that we have no idea what we're doing and she must be released."

"Will you visit her? I fear if we do not do something soon the young prince won't make it."

Oropher's shoulders dropped at the thought of his beloved grandson dying, he knew Thranduil would not be able to handle the pain of his loss.

"I will see to her now. If she doesn't give me the answer, I will kill her myself."

With that declaration King Oropher strode out of the room, his steps never faltering until he entered the dungeon and set his eyes upon the prisoner.

The elleth was dressed in prisoner rags, her arms chained high to the back wall to ensure difficulty in movement. On the second day the guards found out she could still do damage with just her legs and so they too had been chained.

With her head hanging low she looked to be just another desolate creature which had given up. Oropher knew that she had whip lashes to her back, some of which had not fully healed and were red with infection. Elor had also informed him that she would most likely have some broken ribs and her torso littered with bruises in various stages of healing.

But when she lifted her head, Oropher had nearly gasped in shock. He could make out the bruises on her jaw and left cheekbone, her eyebrow had dried blood as well as blood running from the side of her lips. But it was her eyes that unnerved him. They were the deepest green he had ever seen, and they glowed.

"What has been done to my grandson?!" he demanded.

"I have been beaten and questioned daily since being brought here five days ago and it is only now that you visit yourself?"

Even with her physical condition, her voice was strong and sure. Oropher was sure he could detect a hint of restrained anger in it too.

"You are in no position to ask questions! What have you done to him? My guards have informed me that the glow in your eyes hasn't once receded. I am old enough to know magic when I see it."

"Well aren't you a wise old ellon."

"What have you done to my grandson?!"

"What makes you think I am the cause of his condition?"

"Do not play coy with me witch! I know the circumstance of your capture!"

"You know nothing!"

"If you do not answer I will kill you here and now!"

The elleth simply chuckled, her head fell forward as her entire body shook with laughter. It was known that Oropher could not be intimidated. Not by the other Elven Lords, not by the wizards. But for the first time in his long life he felt it. When the laughter finally subsided, she looked at him. With the fierceness in her eyes as she glared at him, he felt something shift in the atmosphere and he took a step back. His blood ran cold at her next words.

"If you kill me, Legolas will die!"

Thranduil didn't stand on ceremony when he arrived into the city. He raced to the healing caves, looking completely dishevelled as he burst through the door to find his father sitting at the bedside of his son.

Legolas had always had the same colouring as his mother but the facial features of Thranduil. As he looked at the elfling lying on the bed he barely recognised him. Legolas had gotten so pale that his skin was transparent and you could trace every vein and blood vessel. His bright blue eyes were closed and dark circles surrounded them. His hair colour was fading so fast that it almost matched the colour of the pillow behind his head.

Thranduil crossed to Legolas's side and dropped to his knees before taking his son's hand in his own. Oropher watched as Thranduil took in the condition of his son before those eyes were turned to him with a lost expression.

"H-how long has he been like this?"

"We are reaching the eleventh morning."

"And nothing has been done?!" Thranduil's legendary temper flared as he questioned his father.

"The healers have tried everything they know. We have also sent for the Grey Wizard, for I do not think this is a normal illness. He should be here on the morrow."

"Not a normal illness? Ada please explain what is happening to my son!"

"Elor found Legolas out in the woods but he was not alone. There was an elleth with him. It was said that she was speaking in tongues. I have met with her my son, she is a witch or sorceress of some sort."

"Why have you not slain her then?!"

"She swore that if she dies, do does Legolas. I believe her."

Thranduil could do nothing but grind his teeth in frustration and anger before turning to look back at his son.

Suddenly the door burst open and a guard entered.

"My King! It's the prisoner! She escaped!"

No sooner had he spoken then Legolas's eyes shot open. There was no colour left and his body started to convulse.


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to say a quick thank you for the reviews and support I've gotten so far for this story! 3

April2016 - Haha there will be many more cliffhangers! Glad you're enjoying it so far!

mbob4980 - I'm glad I could make your morning better! I love when that happens for stories I'm following, so I'm very happy I could be that author for you!

Aya Noel - I know right?! Legolas is the cutest thing ever! *fangirl moment over*

Le pettit Charlotte - I'm happy that you're enjoying it so far :)

Faelyn gritted her teeth. The guards had just finished their morning "questioning". With less time to heal and most of her energy elsewhere the pain was definitely increasing. Her heart almost stopped when she felt Legolas's faë flutter. He was getting weaker and they refused to let her out to heal him, convinced that she was the cause behind his illness. Always saying she was only doing it to escape or to kill him like she had originally planned. The elves of this kingdom definitely did not trust easily.

Legolas's faë fluttered again, she could feel that he was happy over something before suddenly feeling intense pain and him fading away. She was losing him! She had to get out of here!

Closing her eyes, she quietly muttered "fëantāro" and within seconds her body burst into flames so hot that they melted the chains from the walls. Looking like a flame atronach Faelyn took enough steps forward until she was able to reach out and melt the prison bars to allow her enough room to exit the prison. Closing her hand into a fist, the flames surrounding her body dissipated.

Faelyn knew she needed to find Legolas and fast. Taking a calming breath she focused on his faë in order to show her where to go. At the sound of a startled cry, her eyes flew open as the guard on the higher staircase realised she was free. Not wasting any time, Faelyn took off in the direction she needed to be. She could hear the alarm being raised but she didn't have time to care. Pain radiated through her at each step, but at this point she wasn't sure if the pain was from her own body or Legolas's.

As she ran through the caves she came into contact with a few guards, she simply knocked them over and kept running. It wasn't until she came to a large room that she had to pause. The door was being blocked by the elder ellon that had questioned her six days ago, Legolas's grandfather.

"You will go no further witch!"

The room quickly filled with guards. Faelyn knew that if she took too long, Legolas would not live.

"I don't have time for this!"

Closing her eyes she took a breath and opened her hands while rotating her wrists. Two shadowy holes were conjured on the floor which Nikita and Ren jumped through. Linking with their faë increased her strength and when she opened her eyes they glowed even brighter than before. Flicking her hands out, power shot through the air and many of the guards were knocked back against the walls and fell unconscious.

The three of them attacked at once and at a speed that Oropher had never seen before. Suddenly he was the only one left standing before he was pinned to the ground by a large growling black cat and he watched in horror as the elleth ran through the door that led to Legolas and his son.

Thranduil could hear the commotion from downstairs and as much as he wanted to help, he had to focus on preventing his son from causing himself an injury as his body continued to convulse. He pinned Legolas's arms to the bed and used all his strength to send his faë into his son's body. The faë that was currently wrapped around Legolas was extremely strong and he was fighting a losing battle.

The door was suddenly flung open and a ruffled elleth stepped through. She was dressed in rags, bruises covering varying body parts, red hair flowing wildly around her and ethereal glowing eyes that focused solely on his son. Unsheathing his sword, he growled and stepped between them.

"No!"

She didn't react when he attacked, she simply dodged out of the way. It was when he saw blood run down her arm that he realised that he had managed to glance her with his blade. A shadow darted out, knocking his blade from him and before he knew it he was on the ground and watching with fear icing his veins as she got closer to his son.

With graceful movements she drew closer to the bed and to his astonishment, gently sat Legolas up so she could sit behind him. Legolas's convulsions had stopped, but it looked like he was no longer breathing. She placed a foot between the elfling's legs and allowed him to rest his chest against her bent knee. Thranduil watched as the hands she placed over his son's heart and back began to glow. His eyes shot up to her face when he heard her speak with a fierce look of determination set on her features.

"Come on Legolas! You can't die on me now! You're stronger than this!"

Thranduil was very confused at the whole situation. The very same elleth he was told had cursed his son was now trying to save him. She also spoke as if she knew him. He watched as her entire being began to glow as Legolas started to convulse again. Suddenly he started coughing and black slime splattered over the blankets in front of him.

"That's it Las. Good boy."

Thranduil's eyes snapped back to the elleth at her name of endearment for his son. She had a slight smile on her face as she patted his back trying to get him to cough up whatever darkness was in his body.

Black liquid leaked from Legolas's nose and his cheeks were speckled with the same, but his colour was slowly returning. His hair which had recently been the colour of snow was now a healthy blonde. His skin had a rosy glow and the black circles were no longer around his eyes.

When Legolas seemed to finish coughing up the last remnants of black slime he sunk back into the elleth and to Thranduil's joy, was breathing. Thranduil's eyes followed the path of where the elleth was staring and watched as the black liquid gravitated together until it formed the shape of a large maggot and tried to wriggle off the bed.

Her arm stretched forward and snatched it before it could fall to the ground. The elleth spoke in a language Thranduil didn't understand and the eeriness of it sent a shiver down his spine. No sooner had she finished speaking than the creature burst into flames and let out an ear piercing screech.

The silence after was deafening in itself and Thranduil almost dared not to breath in case it broke the very spell that had saved his son. Looking back up at the elleth he noted that her eyes no longer glowed, but were a beautiful emerald green. She was watching Legolas and gently stroking his hair. When the elfling started to move, she looked up and made eye contact with him. The intensity of her gaze struck him deep to his core. She spoke and the large cat slowly removed itself from his person to stand tall beside the bed before gently nudging at Legolas's hand with its nose.

Legolas's mumbling speech caused him to sigh in relief.

"Nikika... Just a little longer..."

The elleth chuckled, a warm smile gracing her lips as she leaned down to whisper into the elfling's ear.

"Time to wake up little one. You have spent far too long sleeping and have caused enough trouble in doing so."

Legolas's eyes shot open and Thranduil could see the surprise and joy in their depths before the elfling turned and his jaw dropped as he looked at the elleth behind him. As he listened to their conversation he realised they did, in fact, know each other and quite well.

"Fae! You're here!"

"Yes."

"You're here! In the city!"

"Yes."

"But you don't like coming into the cities."

"Yes, but a certain little elfling was the reason behind it. What was the last thing you remember?"

Scrunching up his face he thought back on what had happened.

"You were training me in archery... We were attacked by spiders... Then you sent me with Nikita and Ren... But something stopped us from getting to the caves..."

"Can you remember what?"

"Not really, Nikita and Ren really didn't like it. I remember being on the ground and breathing in black smoke... I was really scared..."

Faelyn gave him a sad little smile and gently stroked his hair.

"I know little one. But it's over now."

"I know. I wasn't scared when you came. You said you would make everything better and then I felt all warm like when you hugged me with your faë."

Legolas suddenly launched himself at the elleth, wrapping his arms around her neck and nestling into the crook of her shoulder. If Thranduil hadn't been watching the scene so intently he wouldn't have noticed the grimace of pain that flashed across her features before she schooled them back into a soft smile as she stroked his back.

It was at this point that Thranduil cautiously got off the ground and slowly made his way closer to the bed. Her eyes flashed to him and he could see that she was very wary of him moving closer. He didn't know what had happened in the dungeon but her knew that neither the guards nor his father would have been kind. He knew that she was taking in the details of his features before she spoke.

"Legolas, there is someone here to see you."

The elfling looked up at her quizzically before turning and his eyes widening at the ellon near the bed.

"Ada!"

Legolas scrambled out of her hold, not realising he was hitting against her injuries as he made his way to Thranduil and launched himself into his arms.

As he wrapped his arms around his son, the door burst open and Oropher entered. However, he froze in place when he saw his grandson up and moving around. In an instant the tension in the room was so palpable that it could be cut with the very sword he held in his hand. The look on the elleth's face spoke volumes of the distrust and dislike she held and the hairs on the back of Nikita's head were standing on end.

"Grandpa!"

Legolas jumped from his father's arms to his grandpa's. The sword clattering on the ground in Oropher's haste to rid himself of the dangerous object. It was then that the elfling realised something was wrong as he looked around at the adults in confusion. It was the elleth that spoke first.

"Where is Ren?"

Slowly and deliberately she climbed off the bed and stood her ground. Thranduil could only admire the fierceness she contained.

"I will not ask you again. Where is Ren? Where is my panther?"

Movement behind him turned his attention to the doorway as he watched another large cat limp past his father and son towards the elleth. He barely heard her whispered relief.

"Thank Valar."

With that the elleth's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Thranduil barely made it in time to catch her as she collapsed. He could hear Legolas move behind him as the elfling let out a terrified shout before running towards them.

"Faelyn!"


	6. Chapter 6

When Faelyn awoke she quickly shut her eyes again at the brightness of the room. Groaning she lifted her hand to shield herself from the light as she tried again to take in the room. It was a different one than the last one she remembered. The walls were a horrid white. No wonder she felt it was too bright when she woke up.

The bed she was laying in was covered in a pale blue blanket and she shifted the pillows so she could pull herself into a sitting position.

"Well at least they didn't throw me into the dungeon again."

"Yes, that would have been very unwise of them my dear."

Faelyn jumped as she hadn't realised there was someone else in the room. Turning she saw that there was a figure standing by the window with a pipe in hand. He was dressed in a long grey robe, the end of his grey beard curled at the middle of his chest. The lines on his weathered face didn't betray his actual age but told a story of all the joy and sorrow he had witnessed. It was his twinkling brown eyes though that caused her to smile.

"Hello Gandalf."

"What in Mordor's name were you thinking you foolish little elleth?"

Faelyn cringed at his words. She had expected this as soon as she saw him, but she anticipated a bit more time to pass first.

"I believe I was saving an elfling."

"And almost dying in the process! Eleven days! I'm surprised you lasted past seven!"

"Well it's not like I had a choice! The elves in this foolish kingdom wouldn't let me out of their prison!"

"You and I both know the bars of the dungeon would not have stopped you."

"Normally I would agree, but most of my power was in Legolas's body trying to fight the damn curse. It took me those eleven days just to gather enough power for a simple flame spell."

"Did you not explain to them-"

"Of course I did! And you can guess their answers!"

Letting out a sigh, Gandalf simply shook his head, "They are very mistrusting here."

Faelyn simply snorted. They briefly lapsed into silence before she spoke again.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days. Each day you've had a little visitor who arrives right around-"

The door flew open and in ran a blonde haired elfling flanked by two panthers.

"Fae! You're awake!"

Before Faelyn knew what was happening she had Legolas nestled into her with his arms wrapped around her.

"I was so worried. Grandpa said you were injured and that's why you fell asleep. Ada brought you here and the healers said you would wake up when you were ready."

His head suddenly flung back and he looked at her accusingly.

"Gandalf said that you're a Princess! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you tell me you were a prince?"

"No..."

"So perhaps the reason I didn't tell you is the same reason you didn't tell me."

"That makes sense... Will you be staying for a while? Gandalf said it would take some time for you to be all better."

Faelyn shot the wizard in question a glare before responding to the elfling.

"We shall see. For now I need to get out of this bed and walk around."

"I can give you a tour! Ada said clothes would be left for you over there," following his finger pointing to the table near the fireplace she could see the material, hopefully it was not a dress.

"I see you are in capable hands," Gandalf announced, "I shall take my leave for now and I shall speak to you later."

"Las I'm just going to wash up and change and then you can show me around."

Grabbing the material, Faelyn walked into what she hoped was the bathing room before proceeding to get ready.

It was a damn dress. The sleeves came to her elbows, the bodice loose around her waist although a little tight across her chest. The skirt stopped shy of reaching the floor and the entire ensemble, including her slippers, was made from a dusky blue material. Grabbing a fruit knife from on top of the dresser, Faelyn proceeded to cut two long slits, from mid thigh to the floor. She would not wear something that restricts her movement. After receiving a complement from Legolas, they proceeded out the door so that Legolas could show her the area.

With Legolas holding her hand and pulling her in every direction as he showed her his home, Faelyn observed the number of wary side glances she received from the elves they walked past along the way. They must have looked a sight, her being pulled along by an elfling and two panthers flanking them. During the morning Legolas showed her the royal chambers, the audience room, banquet hall, library and kitchen last as they took some food to eat in the gardens.

The library was her favourite. It had been a few centuries since she had been in a room filled with so many books. She had held out her hand and lovingly stroked the literature as she walked through the aisles. The room itself was filled with shelves, stairs spiraling up to the higher cases, natural light flowing in through the strategically placed windows. There were many seating areas within the room, allowing for group study as well as isolated reading. Artificial light came from the hanging chandeliers and candle stands placed around the room. The chandeliers contained gems that absorbed light throughout the day and at night would illuminate the surrounding area. The shelves themselves were magnificent pieces of artwork, they were designed to look like the books themselves were being lovingly held by trees and vines of deep mahogany wood. The smell of parchment reminded her of the study her Nana kept and elicited memories of her and her brother studying from the scrolls their tutor had laid out for them. Reading and gaining knowledge had always been one of her fiercest passions, but it had been too long since she found herself in an environment such as this. If she could have she would have chosen a few books and sat reading, but Legolas's stomach had growled and so they had moved on.

"Why are we going to the training grounds?"

"Ada is there and he wanted to know when you were awake."

Legolas stated is so matter of factly that Faelyn had trouble suppressing the smile on her face. He practically marched with his chest puffed out on the way there. Faelyn kept her head held high and refused to make eye contact with the training soldiers when they finally entered the area. Legolas gave off an excited cheer and ran towards a fenced off section where two ellons were facing each other in combat. She must have just missed the fight when she arrived by the fence as one ellon was being helped into a standing position by another.

Thranduil had been working off his frustrations at the training yard since dawn. Gandalf would give no information about the elleth who had saved his son, other than his father was a stubborn fool for keeping her contained. Legolas had told him everything of their time together over the last few months and had even shown him the immense progress he had made with sword and bow. Whoever she was, she was at least a skilled teacher. His son had also been visiting her daily since she had collapsed, he had caught Legolas sitting by her bedside and reading or speaking to her on numerous occasions.

It was as he helped Elor to his feet that he felt eyes on him. He was used to being watched by the other soldiers, but this felt different. Scanning around the training area, he stopped when he watched the elleth that had been on his mind stand by Legolas who was perched on the fence cheering for him.

She smiled down at Legolas saying something to him, to which his son instantly responded pointing in his direction. When she looked up they locked eyes and Thranduil felt as if the very air had been taken from him. He furrowed his brow for he was not used to this type of sensation and simply put it down to her being a witch. He watched as she broke eye contact and looked at the ellon he'd been fighting and he was positive every ellon in the vicinity could feel the shift in atmosphere as she glared at Elor. Choosing to ignore it, he strode toward his son.

"Legolas! I see your friend has awoken."

"Ada! Yes, she awoke this morning. I know you said to let you know straight away but I wanted to show her around first."

Chuckling he raised his hand to ruffle his son's hair.

"All is well Little Leaf."

He looked over to the elleth they had been speaking about to see she hadn't taken her eyes off Elor. Turning he found the ellon to be looking back at her with fear in his eyes. As Captain of the Guard, this was not something he was used to seeing from his friend.

"Where is my armour and weapons?"

Thranduil was not sure if this was aimed at him or Elor but he chose to answer in hopes to relieve the tension from his friend.

"The bow and sword? Gandalf sent them to be sharpened and repaired. The armour I'm afraid was destroyed shortly after you entered the city."

Thranduil watched as her entire body tensed and she slowly turned to face him once again. The rage in her eyes was enough to make a lesser ellon flinch but not him! He had faced the dragons of the North and an angry elleth would not cause him to falter.

"Then I demand compensation."

"Compensation? That is the right of an ellon. It is unfortunate that your clothing was destroyed but you can simply commission another."

"What your foolish men destroyed was not simply armour. It was the family heirloom that passed through the females of my family."

"Unfortunate. But even if you were able to help better my son, you are still an elleth."

Thranduil knew that he was purposefully antagonising her, but for some reason he couldn't help it. She practically vibrated with rage as he turned and walked back to the centre of the ring. He was confident that she would simply storm off but his steps faltered when she spoke again.

"Then I challenge you to the right of conquest. When I win I will take him," pointing to where Elor stood.

Turning he stormed right up to her, his anger barely being kept beneath the depths of his features.

"You know what that challenge entails?"

"Yes."

"You know that you can't back out of it?"

"Yes."

"You know that you must fight me for the right to win?"

"Yes!"

"You know that I have the right to choose my own winnings should you lose?"

"By the Valar! Yes! I know exactly what I challenged you to! What would you chose if you won?"

Thranduil took a moment to think as they both glared at each other. He couldn't deny that she stirred something in him. But he could have any elleth he chose, as much as winning her would bolster his ego, he would choose something that would kept her here longer and thus keep Legolas happy.

"You would stay here and tutor Legolas."

Surprise briefly shadowed her features before they were schooled back to the look of determination that he had seen once before.

"Fine."

"Fine! And when would you want to begin this duel?"

"Now."

At this every ellon in the area turned to stare at her wide eyed. Thranduil was dressed in leather armour with his long sword. She was in a simple dress! Was she trying to deliberately lose? Was she trying to trick him in some way?

"Are you serious? You have only just awoken from sleeping off your injuries and you are in a simple dress!"

"Injuries he inflicted!"

Both of them swiftly remembered that Legolas was standing beside them at the confused tilt of his head at this omission. Thranduil gripped the hilt of his sword at her defiant glare.

"Fine!"

Swiftly turning he stormed to the centre of the training ring and waited for her to enter. He watched as she simply placed her foot on the bottom of the fence and propelled herself up and over it before walking forward and stopping just out of his reach.

Faelyn could feel her body vibrate in rage at the whole encounter. Not only had he admitted they had destroyed her armour, but he also denied her the right of compensation simply because she was an elleth! She was not one for showing off, but she would teach this ellon a lesson and take this prince's ego down a notch or two.

Standing in front of him she took up her stance, placing her feet in a defensive position and raising her hands. Her left hand was held out straight, palm facing Thranduil, the other was facing the crowd behind her but slightly more elevated.

"I would suggest ridding yourself of your weapon. It would not look favourably on you to be beaten by an unarmed elleth."

Thranduil growled at her as he took up his own stance in front of her, the blade outstretched and pointing directly at her. Someone to the side shouted "begin", but the two elves simply held their ground, never breaking eye contact.

He was briefly startled when she suddenly disappeared from sight only to appear behind him, her hand striking out in attempt to hit one of the pressure points in his back. He swung his blade around in defense, only for her to disappear from view again. Focusing on his faë he was able to briefly follow her movements, bringing up the flat of his blade in time to defend from an attack in front. Striking out with his unarmed hand he watched in astonishment as she disappeared from view yet again.

Legolas watched in awe as Faelyn materialised low to the ground and swung her leg out, knocking his father off his feet and on to the ground. She then quickly pinned him to the ground, using her knee to hold his left arm in place and her other foot to pin his sword hand. The sword was now held in her hands and pointed at his throat. He didn't know whether to cheer or cry out when he heard her voice state, "I win."

To say Thranduil was livid was an understatement. He had just been bested by an elleth, and swiftly bested at that! From his position on the ground, he could only glare up at her past the point of his own blade. She had a self satisfied smirk on her face and he would have loved nothing more than to wipe it off. Not thinking through his actions he bucked his hips in an attempt to get her off but her smirk simply grew as her body fluidly moved along with his, ensuring her balance and that he would still be kept in place.

The surrounding area was deathly silent. Thranduil was the best fighter Eryn Galen had and this elleth had beaten him with his own weapon in less than thirty seconds. Elor knew that his life was now forfeit. The torture he had put her through was immense and he was certain that it was only because of her magic that she had lived through it all. He would not have that luck.

"You cheated. You must have used magic in order to move that fast." Thranduil growled out.

Faelyn simply laughed from her position on top of him, still not letting down her guard.

"My but aren't you a sore loser. That must have wounded your pride," giving a mock gasp she continued, "to be beaten by a mere elleth! Whatever will the others think!"

They both turned at the sound of chuckles behind them. Standing by Legolas was Gandalf and Oropher. Thranduil instantly felt her tense and watched as her features hardened when she looked at his father.

"Magic was not used in that duel Prince Thranduil, she is naturally a swift fighter," Gandalf stated from where he stood. Barely suppressing his delight he continued, "I'm actually afraid to admit that either she is still weakened or she in fact went easy on you. I have seen her cut down foes before they could even blink."

This did nothing to mend Thranduil's pride, but caused him to glare up fiercely at his opponent.

"Then how was it she was captured in the first place?!"

Turning her features to look down on him, Faelyn simply raised her eyebrow and stood, slightly backing away to give them both space.

"For someone who contains magic abilities you clearly weren't sufficiently educated about them. Your soldiers attacked me before I could end a very complicated spell, thus most of my faë was contained in your son's body. This meant that I had to use most of my concentration to stop it from doing harm as well as containing the curse to stop it from killing him, all while fighting off nine of your most skilled soldiers and Guard Captain."

At this, every ellon turned startled expressions in her direction. Ignoring all the eyes on her, she dusted off her dress and proceeded to walk toward Elor. He didn't miss that the sword was still in her hand and was doing everything in his power not to run. Thranduil was the only one not looking at her as he turned his questioning gaze to Gandalf.

"I'm afraid she's speaking the truth. What your men fought was probably the simple abilities she had as an elfling."

Gandalf couldn't help but laugh at the look of both horror and awe on the face of the beaten prince. Faelyn stopped just before Elor and looked up at him. He was a head taller than her, wearing clothes similar to that of Thranduil with his mahogany hair tied back. Faelyn acknowledged that he was standing straight and would meet her eyes. Dropping the blade to lodge into the ground Faelyn walked around him, taking in details as if she was buying a prized horse until she came to stand in front of him once more.

Before he had time to react, he watched as her eyes suddenly glowed while his own widened in his only sign of fear. Quickly bringing her arm back, she infused some of her magic into the motion and when her fist connected with his face, Elor was sent flying backwards. He went straight through the fence, bringing with him some of the ellons that hadn't been able to move in time. Thranduil watched, riveted to where he stood as she simply brushed her hands together and walk back towards his son who sat there with a very confused face.

"Why did you do that to Elor?"

Oropher tensed, wanting to see what answer she would give his grandson but fearful of what she might say. They had only told him that she had collapsed from injuries she had gotten before the guards found them.

"He had done something very foolish before. I don't care for foolish ellons."

"It's a good thing I'm not a foolish ellon then," Legolas stated matter of factly, causing a chuckle from everyone listening to the conversation.

Placing her hand in his, she gave it a little squeeze as she smiled down at him.

"A very good thing little one. Now come, you have informed your Ada as instructed. Let us go back to the library and pick up that book I caught you eyeing up earlier."

Thranduil watched as a smile lit up Legolas's face before hoping off the fence and steering the elleth back towards the main chambers, not once letting go of her hand. When they were out of sight the entire crowd seemed to relax and he accepted the water goblet handed to him by Oropher.

"Be honest Gandalf, will we ever rectify the situation we caused?"

"Oropher, you have been extremely fortunate that Legolas doesn't seem to leave her side and of her fondness for him. She is an extremely skilled warrior and her tongue is as sharp as her sword."

"And when the elfling is asleep and she can be separated from him?"

"Run."


	7. Chapter 7

Many hours later Thranduil walked through the main courtyard. He had gone looking for his son, knowing that he would still be in the presence of the elleth. After looking in Legolas's chambers, library and room he had initially placed her in, he had yet to find them. He was about to send out his faë to look for them when he saw the branches of the old oak rustling off in the corner. Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved closer and looking up he was surprised by what he found.

Resting against the trunk on one of the larger branches was Faelyn. Her right leg was gently swinging in the air, giving his son more space on the branch to cuddle in close to her. Legolas was asleep with his head resting against her breast and Faelyn had gently wrapped her arm around him to hold him securely against her to ensure he didn't fall in his sleep. The book she had been reading was still open in her right hand but lay nestled in the leaves below.

Thranduil took this quiet moment to observe her. In her sleeping form, there was no anger or frustration marring her features and she looked truly relaxed. Her red untameable hair was falling off her shoulder; some of it was even covering Legolas and tickling his ear. Her nose was straight and small enough that it still matched with her high cheekbones. She had, what Thranduil considered, an alluring beauty about her. She was certainly different from the other elleths that he knew, both in personality and in body shape. Most elleths were tall and slender, but Faelyn seemed slightly shorter than most and it was difficult not to notice the curves of her body.

Having his ear tickled seemed to be too much for Legolas as he squirmed and attempted to swat away Faelyn's hair before nestling back into her. The movement, however, had woken the elleth from her sleep. Thranduil watched in fascination as she simply tucked him in closer to her, ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his head, all with a gentle smile on her face. Something inside him tightened at the scene. He had never seen Legolas interact like this with anyone before, he was quite a wary elfling by nature and to see him truly relaxed in someone else's presence tugged at Thranduil's heartstrings.

It was at that moment that Faelyn realised she was being watched and turned to find it was Thranduil looking at her. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she simply stared at him. After what happened earlier that morning and the conversation with Gandalf, Thranduil knew that he must tread lightly when it came to her.

"I have simply come to bring him to bed."

Faelyn gave him a skeptical look but said nothing. Positioning Legolas so that he stayed asleep she gently handed him down to his father. Cradling Legolas gently in his arms he turned to thank her only to find that she had already disappeared.

Faelyn was roused from sleep early the next morning by a knock on the door. Normally she would already be up and awake, but she used the excuse that she was still healing rather than admitting that she enjoyed the luxury of staying in bed. Placing her arms through the sleeves of a silk robe she opened the door to find Elor standing there, eyes downcast.

"My life is yours now. I have come as duty would dictate."

Leaning against the door frame she took in his appearance. His eyes were slightly red, as though he had shed tears. His entire body held tension and made him stand as rigid as a rock. He was dressed in leather armour and held a large satchel in his left hand, most likely all the belongings he could bring.

"Meet me in the training yard in an hour."

Not bothering to see if he would look up to acknowledge, Faelyn simply turned and closed the door behind her. Yesterday evening after Thranduil had taken Legolas she had sought out a servant and requested a plain shirt, trousers and boots. As she grabbed them and walked towards the bathroom, she barely suppressed the grimace as she walked past the dress from yesterday.

An hour later she was standing in the training yard facing Elor.

Once again Elor found himself being circled by the elleth. His cheek still felt the sting from the punch yesterday, so he expected more pain to come. Tension radiated from him.

"Defend yourself."

That was the only indication he got before she attacked.

They spent the next few hours training. Elor didn't realise the change in time until his hearing picked up an increase in noise from the other soldiers. His body was dripping in sweat and it annoyed him to no end that the elleth facing him seemed completely unphased. It wasn't until they were disrupted by a young elleth that she gave him time to breathe.

"Ada!"

Elor barely had time to catch the wild bundle of red hair as she flew at him. Faelyn stopped and relaxed her stance as she witnessed the interaction.

"Tauriel! What are you doing here? You should be at home with your Nana!"

"No! Nana said that you were leaving and wouldn't be coming home! You can't leave Ada!"

"Tauriel…"

Her energy was endless, and she jumped out of his arms to glare at the other red haired elleth.

"You're the one Nana said was taking my Ada! You're a witch! You can't take my Ada!"

Elor briefly stumbled as he watched the surprise and mirth that played on Faelyn's features. He thought she might even laugh.

"Why do you think I'm taking your Ada, little one?"

"Ada told Nana that you won him in in a…. conker!"

Elor's eyes widened as he watched her bite her lip and fight laughing out loud. Faelyn took a moment to take a few breaths before responding.

"Yes, I won him in a conquest…" she strained the word, "but I'm not taking him with me. I wanted to train him."

"Train him? Elleths can't fight!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Faelyn took a big breath before removing her hand and glaring at Elor.

"Elleths can fight. Take your Ada's bag and sit at the side to watch."

"But-"

"Now!"

Faelyn waited until Tauriel was sitting at the side before she very clearly took her frustrations out on Elor.

"When you first attacked me, did you hold back because I was an elleth?"

Her question startled him and not for the first time that morning as he looked into her eyes.

"At first yes, but when I found that you were besting our other warriors, I knew I couldn't hold back if it meant that Legolas's life was at risk."

"Good that you didn't hold back, but it shows that as Captain of the Guard there is much room for improvement."

"I am no longer Captain of the Guard."

"Why?"

He faltered at the question, "Why? Because my life in now yours, when you leave, I would be expected to go with you."

"Why? I never said I would take you with me."

"...Then why did you want to win me in the conquest?"

"To train you."

"Train me?"

For a brief second Elor saw the look of frustration on her face before she schooled her features.

"As you saw yesterday the ellons here do not think highly of elleths and their ability to fight. As Captain of the Guard one of your duties is to protect Legolas. You can't do that if you can be beaten. From what I've seen you and every other guard is sorely lacking in combat skills."

Anger coursed through Elor's veins, "Why does that matter?! I am no longer the Captain so training me doesn't matter!"

"I never told you to step down from your duties."

"What?"

"As I explained to your daughter, I'm not taking you away from here. I want to train you so that you can protect Legolas."

They were disrupted by a tugging at Faelyn's sleeve. Turning her head, she peered down at the little elleth with doe eyes.

"Train me!"

"Tauriel! You're an-"

"If you dare say you're an elleth I take back everything I just said, and I will drag your sorry backside out of this city when I leave!"

At this Elor broke. He laughed until his sides hurt and he had to hold his stomach.

Legolas was sitting on sitting on the fence of the training yard observing the interaction between Elor, Tauriel and Faelyn. Elor was laughing and Tauriel was clinging to Faelyn's sleeve. He had gone to her room that morning only to find that Faelyn hadn't been there. He next stopped at the library because he knew she liked books. No Faelyn. He dodged his horrible tutor and came out to the training yard and found her. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the other elfling. Faelyn was his! Jumping down he stormed over and ripped Tauriel's hand from Faelyn's clothing before clinging to her arm and scowling at anyone who came too close. Turning her head Faelyn simply looked down and questioned him.

"Legolas?"

Gripping her arm tighter he didn't look up, only continued to glare at Tauriel.

"You're mine."

"Excuse me?"

"Eh! I mean you're my teacher!"

Faelyn quickly realised that he was jealous of the other elfling and couldn't suppress a smile. He was acting like Ren after Nikita had been born.

Legolas blushed crimson as Faelyn brought him in for a hug, this was a level of affection that he was still not used to.

"But Las I was going to ask you to help me!"

Legolas looked up at her startled as she made herself sound as forlorn as possible.

"W-What?"

Knowing that it would please the young ellon Faelyn quickly changed to Luvinan, as they both knew the other elves would not be able to understand their conversation.

"I was going to ask you to help Tauriel train while I helped Elor. I didn't want you being bored while you waited for me…"

"I'll help!"

"Are you sure? Tauriel has never held a bow or sword before. You will need to be very patient…"

"I can be patient!"

With that he darted away leaving a very confused Elor and Tauriel.

"Wha-"

"Just watch."

Moments later Legolas returned with a training bow and wooden sword that he handed to Tauriel. She shyly accepted them before looking at everyone in confusion.

"I'm going to help you with the basics while Fae helps your Ada!"

Not giving her a moment, he grabbed her arm and started pulling her in the direction of the practice dummies.

"You are a very cunning elleth…"

Elor was shocked to the core when she laughed and spun around giving him a smile that knocked all the breath out of his lungs.

"It is a great way for him to practice and learn responsibility at the same time."

Little did they know they had a prince, king and wizard watching the entire scene. Only one of them wasn't shocked as he smoked his piped and smiled knowingly.

At lunch Tauriel insisted that they all eat together. Faelyn suggested that they pay her Nana a visit. Meara, who was distraught at the thought of losing her husband was obviously not happy to see Faelyn when they all returned to Elor's home. The lunch had been filled with tension, although it was not picked up on by the elflings. Meara slammed things down on the table while she served food, food which the younglings dived into as though they had been starved for days.

"Tauriel, why don't you show Legolas the books that your grandada brought back for you?"

Elor's suggestion was met with delight and Tauriel quickly whisked Legolas off to the small study leaving the adults alone.

"Meara-"

"No! What is she doing in our home?! Is it her pathetic way of showing pity? She's taking you away from me! What else could she want?!"

"Mea-"

"Oh Nana! I forgot to tell you! Faelyn is going to be my teacher! She's going to train me to fight!" Tauriel squealed as she hugged her mother before running back to join Legolas.

Faelyn let out a deep sigh as she could see Meara practically vibe with rage.

"I'm not taking away your husband."

"You witch! You think you can just walk in here and destroy everything! I know everything about you! You cursed the young prince and then acted to cure him to win over the King and Prince! Then you used your powers to best Prince Thranduil and now you-"

Faelyn swirled her wine in the goblet around as she waited for her words to register with the fuming elleth in front of her. She was sorely contemplating drinking a full bottle because this elleth was on a tangent and she really wasn't bothered to listen until she heard the magic words.

"Wait. What did you say?"

"The ellons in your land are idiots and seem to make decisions before consulting with others," pausing she sent the ellon in question a glare, "Yes, I won your husband in conquest, but because I want to train him. He's Captain of the Guard and is responsible for the safely of those here, mainly Legolas."

"So, you're not taking him away?"

"No."

"He can stay here?"

"Yes."

Meara was shocked into silence as she sat down and stared at nothing.

"Are you lying?"

"No."

Glancing briefly at her husband warmth spread throughout her as she took in his relaxed stance and bright smile.

"Keep my daughter out of it then."

"No."

Elor resisted placing his head in his hands as the tension came back into the room.

"She is an elleth! She doesn't need to know how to fight!"

"She needs to know how to defend herself!"

"She-"

"I know what happened to Legolas's mother."

The silence that suddenly draped over them all was chilling. Meara wrung her hands before starting to play with the braid in her chestnut hair. It was something that she did whenever she was faced with something unpleasant or nervous.

Taking a sip of her wine Faelyn continued, "I'm not teaching her to fight, I'm teaching her to defend herself. I will however make a deal with you. Legolas and I will continue to train her while I train Elor. On the day that I think Elor doesn't need any more training come to the training yard and see how she has progressed. Then make your decision of if you want her to continue."

"How long will that be for?"

"That will depend entirely on Elor." standing, Faelyn smiled down gently at them, "but for now Legolas and I should take our leave."

"Legolas! It's time to go to the library!"

Peering from behind the door Legolas, "Why?"

"We're going to look at books to plan a sneak attack against Gandalf."

"Really?! Ok! Bye Tauriel!"

Legolas had grabbed his things in mere seconds before whizzing out the door.

"We'll meet you at the training yard at the same time tomorrow morning," Faelyn shocked them both by bowing at them before continuing, "Have a nice day."

Meara didn't move from her chair; she was still shocked by the entire conversation and how Faelyn handled everything. Elor simply smiled and stood behind his wife before wrapping her into a hug and kissing her head.


	8. Chapter 8

It was three weeks later that Meara found herself in a clearing with her daughter, Legolas and Faelyn. From the information that she had gathered in that time, she knew that Faelyn was a Princess of a foreign clan to the north. A clan that grew smaller in number but the power that it held hadn't lessened. She had watched her husband and daughter come home with increasing confidence. There was a sense of pride within them that she had never seen before, it was something that warmed her heart but also made her worry for what they might face in the future.

Meara and Faelyn sat at a table that servants had set out for them. Meara unused to this level of attention sat with tension radiating off her as they watched the elflings practice what they had learned in combat.

"Relax Meara," Faelyn spoke, although she didn't take her eyes off the elflings. The book in her hands was left unnoticed as she watched the younglings, "You should eat something, you haven't eaten since we met here in the clearing some time ago."

The elflings, as if hearing what had been spoken came over to join them. Both of which dove into the abundance of fresh fruit and Faelyn laughed as Legolas looked up at her with a smile covered in condensed berries. It was obvious he had been so hungry he hadn't bothered to chew properly and had simultaneously smashed berries into his mouth.

"Faelyn, what was your clan like?"

Tauriel looked at her with such innocence. The last person who had asked her questions like this had been Legolas, although she had deferred the question and spoke about something else at the time.

"My clan? There is not much to tell, they were as fierce as they were knowledgeable. They stood by what they felt in their hearts and they never faltered."

"What was your Nana like?"

"My Nana? She loved nature; I don't remember a time when we weren't surrounded by plants. She had the ability to nurture those that would not have grown in our environment. She had a room at the topmost corner of our dwelling, as it allowed for the most heat and plants grew in abundance."

"Was she an alchemist or a healer?"

"She was both and more. She knew of the plants to combine to make the strongest of healing draughts, but she could wield a sword as well as any of our warriors."

At this point she realised that both elflings were sat at her feet and looking up at her expectantly. She noted too, the curiosity in Meara's eyes, but the elleth was polite enough to attempt to conceal how she felt. Faelyn lifted the goblet of wine and took as sip as she decided how she wanted to continue.

"My Nana was fierce because of the knowledge that she held. Her and my Ada had known each other throughout their schooling. Before she bonded with my Ada, she was the Keeper of Stories. She would tell me that although she knew that my Ada had affection for her, he had to wait years before she would even return that affection. The elleths of my clan were not like those here, they could fight like any ellon and were better than any strategist you could find, so that they only had to settle down and start a family when they wanted to, not when people told them to."

"What's a strategist?" asked Legolas.

"A strategist is someone who does the thinking for war. They think of all the possibilities of what could happen during war and advise their generals."

"We don't have a strategist." Legolas looked quite confused at all the terminologies, which was normal considering what they were talking about.

"You do, your Ada is a strategist. Your people are lucky enough that he is a strategist and also strong enough to be a general, it is why he had left you for some time before we met."

"What was your Ada like then?" Tauriel changed the course of the conversation with such ease that Faelyn smiled and knew that this elfling would be of considerable worth in years to come.

"My Ada was very kind and our best magic user," turning to Legolas she continued, "I told you he was the one who taught me. He was also the leader of our clan, so he was always very busy, but made sure to make time for myself and my brother."

"You have a brother?" Legolas was very excited at the concept of her having siblings.

Chuckling Faelyn leaned forward with a napkin and cleaned his face as she spoke, "Yes Las, he is younger than me. You remind me a lot of him, he was always getting up to mischief. As he grew older, he took after our Nana more though, both in appearance and personality."

"What did they look like?" Tauriel had climbed on to her Nana's lap and was playing with her hair as she watched the interaction between Legolas and Faelyn.

"My brother and Nana were very light in colour. Our people would say they were given the colours of the stars and snow with pale skin and bright hair. They also had bright blue eyes, not unlike your own."

"So, does that mean you look like your Ada?"

"Very much so, it was said that the leaders of our clan were all born with red hair and green eyes so show who would be next in line."

Legolas made a face at that, "that sounds silly. What happens if you didn't want to be the leader? And if you were the leader you would never have been able to stay here with me."

Faelyn simply laughed as Legolas settled on her lap with a pout, "you're correct little one, I also never wanted to be the leader, my brother was much more suited to it that I was. I was always out adventuring and improving my skills in combat."

Meara watched as a melancholy smile appeared on her face as she spoke about her family and her heart constricted for the pain she must be feeling.

Unknown to them Thranduil was hiding in the background, he had gone looking for Legolas as his tutor had complained that he had been missing from his lessons again. Hearing her speak and watching the interaction between Faelyn and his son was causing a feeling to settle over him, one that he couldn't name.

Legolas's ear flicked at something unheard and Thranduil continued to watch as he spoke to Faelyn in that language of theirs before her eyes shifted directly to where he was standing. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face and whatever she had said to Legolas cause him to giggle with glee. In an instant Legolas was gone and Faelyn simply turned back and started talking with Meara and Tauriel.

Thranduil was beginning to wonder where his son had gone, when abruptly Legolas jumped down from the tree above him and landed on his back, causing Thranduil to yelp. Shock was clearly written all over his face as he had masked his aura and hadn't even heard Legolas approach.

Legolas's arms were wrapped around his neck and he was chuckling in his ear, "Found you Ada!"

"So I can see Little Leaf. Pray tell, how did you know I was here?"

"The trees told me."

"…The trees told you?"

Legolas nodded vigorously, a large grin never falling from his face.

"And where did you learn this?"

"Fae taught me. Now come on, she's telling stories and we'll miss them if we stay here!" Legolas pointed forward and started rocking as if urging Thranduil to move.

Quickly closing the space between them, Thranduil tried to think of a way to express his amazement that she had managed to teach his son a skill that most of his warriors still had difficulty with. He had barely entered the clearing when Legolas dropped to the floor and took his hand to drag him over to the seat beside Faelyn before letting go and climbing back into her lap.

Legolas looked up at her, entirely pleased with himself, "Found him!"

"I can see that."

Meara rushed to stand and bow as she realised who joined them, only to stop when Faelyn raised her hand, "Meara, please sit, you're my guest and the prince here simply failed at his attempt of being stealthy."

Meara's eyes widened at Faelyn's words and froze as she looked between them both, completely unsure as to what to do.

"She's right Meara, we've known each other long enough to know that I don't want you to act like that," taking the seat beside Faelyn he couldn't help but want to tease her, "after all if it wasn't for my son she never would have caught me."

Faelyn simply smirked as she leaned forward to bring her wine goblet to her lips as she looked at him from over the rim. Legolas looked puzzled between the two of them before speaking up, "But Ada, Fae told me that you had been standing there since Tauriel and I had switched to training with our swords, then she said I should work on my stealth and teach you a lesson for spying."

The look on Thranduil's face caused her to laugh into her drink and she quickly pulled it away in case she spilled it over Legolas. The sound of her laughter caused a warming sensation to spread throughout his body, she had been here for almost two months and even though he found himself watching her on more than one occasion this was the first time he had been close enough to her to actually hear it.

"It would seem that you need to get better at spying my Lord."

"What makes you think I have been there for that long? For all I know you said that to Legolas to make it seem like you already knew."

Playing with Legolas's hair, her smirk grew, "You also need more practice at lying, you have a tell."

Meara had sat back down and was watching the interaction between the two of them trying to supress a knowing smile. For the love of Valar it would seem that they were flirting.

"So why were you trying to spy Ada?"

Thranduil caught Faelyn trying not to laugh the moment Legolas said "trying" and supressed a smile himself.

"Well, it would seem that you missed another lesson with your tutor. This seems to be an increasing occurrence."

"Fae said I didn't have to go."

This got Thranduil's attention and he glared at the elleth in question, "I didn't know she was allowed to make that decision."

Raising her eyebrow Faelyn looked straight back at him in defiance, and switching seamlessly to the common tongue, "Legolas, what was your lesson on today?"

Legolas quick to catch on, fluently replied, "the common tongue."

"And if I asked you to write out a translation for me could you do it?"

"What do I get if I do?" the elfling knew that he could and quickly decided that he could use this to his advantage.

"What would you like?"

"For you to read me that stealthy book we got from the library!" he stated without pause, grinning happily up at her.

"Deal," turning to the servant nearby she instructed him to get two quills, ink and parchment, "but only if your script it neat and legible."

"Deal."

Thranduil, who was watching the entire interaction, was chuckling to himself, this was the first time Legolas actually seemed to enjoy learning anything more than archery. The servant quickly returned with what she was asked to gather.

"Tauriel, I want you to write out exactly what we did in training today on this parchment, and Legolas is to translate it into the common tongue," the elfling beamed at being included in the bet, "then Legolas is to write what he thinks is the next step in his training and you need to translate that back, understood?"

Both elflings jumped up, "yes!" and grabbed their materials before sitting themselves at the other end of the table and starting the task they were given.

"You have been teaching Tauriel the common tongue too?" Meara seemed just as surprised as Thranduil that her daughter had been included.

"That's how I've been training them with archery and swords, it wasn't fair to keep speaking Luvinan so I switched to the common tongue, the work they've had to do after training has been to write up what they have throughout the entire day, like a journal of sorts."

"You have only been doing this for three weeks, how are they so fluent in it now?" Thranduil didn't know if he was impressed or skeptical.

"That is the only language I will use when it's all three of us, so they have to understand me if they want to learn."

At that point the two elflings come running back waving parchments in their hands, "finished!"

"Well hand them to your Ada."

Jumping with joy Legolas takes both pieces of parchment and hands them to his Ada to read. Thranduil was shocked, not only did they both contain fluent translations, but this was the neatest script from Legolas. Legolas beamed up at him when he set them down, "well?"

"It would seem Faelyn is going to be reading you that book."

"Great!" Legolas was delighted, "Ada watch what we've learned in training!"

With that he and Tauriel took off back to their weapons and took up the correct stances as they showed off what they learned.

"Pray tell my Lady, Alviniva has been trying to get him to learn the common tongue for months and he has barely been able to speak it, let alone write. There must be more to what you have said than just using it during sword training."

Taking a sip of her wine she briefly looked to Thranduil at the side before turning back to the elflings, "I made adjustments based on my students, I adapted to them, not expecting it the other way around."

"That will only work for so many things I'm afraid."

"Oh really?" Faelyn turned to give him her full attention, "What do you think it will not work for?"

"Legolas hates learning about history, military or otherwise."

"What are the stakes?"

"Excuse me?"

"If I prove you wrong, what will I get in return?" Faelyn looked over at Meara and the elleth had to try very hard to contain her laughter at the mirth in the eyes of the very one challenging Prince Thranduil.

"The joy of proving me wrong."

"Boring! I can do that easily, no, you have to make it worth my while."

"What would you want in return then?"

Faelyn brought her finger to her lips and tapped a few times as if in contemplation, "For Legolas's current "tutor" to be relieved of her position."

This was not something that Thranduil had been expecting and scowled slightly at her, "and who exactly will be teaching him?"

"Well, as you can see, teaching him combat training and languages isn't a problem, and so for anything that I can't teach him, I want Meara to take up the position."

Meara's eyes widened in shock as both elves looked at her. Thranduil was the first to break eye contact and looked to the elleth beside him.

"And why should I allow that?"

"Simple, Alviniva is a fool, I have been able to teach him more in a short time than what she was able to achieve in a longer time here, but she simply caused him to see learning as something boring and hated it. Meara is educated, is good at instructing and is very good with your son."

"And what do I get if I win this bet?"

"What would you care for?"

Thranduil suddenly had an image of exactly what he's "care for" but pushed it to the back of his mind as quickly as possible. He instead decided on trying to broker a truce between her and his Ada.

"For you to have dinner with myself, Legolas and my Ada."

Faelyn sharpened her eyes slightly as she briefly glared at him, he knew full well that she made sure to be as far away from his Ada at all times, "Deal."

Thranduil smirked, he would win this bet, "Little Leaf, what is the book that you want Faelyn to read to you later."

Legolas stopped in his assault on Tauriel and turned towards his elders in confusion. Running back, he opened up the satchel he brought with him and lifted out a heavy tome and staggered over before placing it on his Ada's lap.

"The sneaky book, Fae said it will help me think up ideas on how to sneak up on Grandpa," with that he trotted back towards Tauriel and picked up his swords once again.

Thranduil looked down at the book with horror, the tome was about military strategy and history of the second era of Middle Earth and was THE most boring book in existence, and this was the book his son had voluntarily picked.

Looking up he could see the mirth written all over her face as Faelyn tried to hide it behind her wine goblet. Lowering it slightly, Faelyn smirked, "I do believe it's Faelyn two, Thranduil zero."


	9. Chapter 9

Aliniva did not appreciate being relieved of her duty. She had received a summons to Prince Thranduil's study earlier that morning. She was hoping that all her subtle suggestions had finally worked and that he was going to discuss courting her. That was not the case. Her blue robes were impeccable, and her blonde hair was held tight in a bun to show off her slender neck. She was furiously pacing within her chambers; it was all that elleths fault! She didn't know much about her, just that she had saved the little prince and that he was very fond of her. Well she was going to put a stop to it and take back her place and Thranduil would see just how right she was for him and everything would continue as it should.

Storming out of her chambers she went in search for Legolas as she knew he would know where the wench was. After half an hour of searching she found him in the library of all places, looking over an old tome and taking notes! This infuriated Aliniva even further as he was never this studious for her.

"Prince Legolas!"

The elfling startled and stared at her wide eyed. Good, he was still scared of her, as he should be.

"You are going to bring me to the elleth you are always with. I wish to speak to her and put a stop to this nonsense and you will be returning to your studies with me."

"B-but Ada said that Faelyn and Meara are to teach me from now on. Y-you're not my tutor any longer-"

Legolas didn't get to finish as the resounding crack settled over the silence of the room. His cheek stung and was quickly turning red. He looked up at the elleth with watery eyes as the pain settled in.

"You are not to talk back. Bring me to her now!"

Legolas scrambled to get up and quickly left through the door behind him, Aliniva was hot on his heels. Shortly after, they entered a private garden where Faelyn was sitting on a bench reading. Nikita and Ren were curled up asleep in the tree above her. Legolas quickly ran to her and buried himself against her chest. Faelyn was used to this reaction from the elfling, but it was his shaking that had startled her.

"Las, what's wrong?"

"That is Prince Legolas to you," Legolas hadn't even been able to speak before Aliniva cut him off to make herself known. The elleth stood before them, back straight, hands at her side and she radiated entitlement and quiet fury.

"You do not seem to know your place, so let me make this perfectly clear. You are to stay away from the young prince and will no longer have any influence over his studies. King Oropher charged me with his education and you are to stay clear of the young prince!"

Faelyn simply raised her eyebrow as Aliniva spoke, this elleth clearly had no idea who she was speaking to. Not bothering with a response, she placed the book beside her and began to stroke Legolas's hair.

"Las, what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?"

Legolas simply shook his head against her, causing a frown to appear on her face. He had never acted like this before. Aliniva however was enraged at being ignored, her pale features contorting and becoming red with anger.

"Are you deaf?! Have you not heard a word I have spoken?!"

All Faelyn's attention was focused on Legolas, her frown increased further when he flinched when she touched his cheek. Slowly easing her fingers down his jaw until she reached his chin, she placed enough pressure to get him to look up at her. What she saw caused her to see red. Legolas's cheek was bright red and was already starting to swell, but it was the uncontrollable tears running down his face that caused her heart to constrict.

In a gentle whisper she spoke, "Did she do this to you?"

Legolas slowly nodded before burying his face back against her chest. Faelyn took a deep breath. She did not want to frighten Legolas any more than he already was. She looked up at Aliniva. The elleth in question physically recoiled at the unbridled rage in those green eyes. Faelyn gently touched Legolas's temple and he slumped against her in a magical sleep. After picking him up and placing him on the bench she turned and unleashed her fury.

The atmosphere in the garden changed drastically, it was as if they were standing in the middle of a raging storm. The faë released from her body crackled around her and caused Aliniva to stay routed in fear. This was no simple elleth, no elf in this city had a magical faë as strong as this! It could quite possibly be stronger than Prince Thranduil's.

"Now, you were saying?"

Aliniva gulped. The released faë had caused Faelyn's voice to take on a mystical quality, "Were you not about to demand something?"

In a voice much weaker than what she had previously used, she whimpered "S-Stay away from the Prince."

Suddenly she was flung into the column behind her, pain radiated from her body as she picked herself up from the ground. Aliniva hadn't even been able to stand up straight when vines appeared from nowhere and pinned her to the stone behind her. Eyes widening in fear she watched as Faelyn slowly approached. Her faë was so powerful that it was physically moving the emerald tunic she wore, as if it was blown about by the wind and with each step she took, the pavement cracked underneath her footsteps.

"If that is all you have to say, then it is my turn to speak," with a flick of her wrist thorns began to grow from the vines and pierce into Aliniva's skin causing her to cry out, "you are going to realise how insignificant you are here. You have no power to make demands. The only one who can demand I leave Legolas's side, is Las himself."

There was sudden movement behind them as Thranduil came running through the other archway leading to the garden. Her faë was so great that he had to release his own in order to simply step into the garden. If she had been at this strength when the guards attacked her months ago, they would not have been able to get close enough to capture her.

He had felt an immense strength suddenly flair close to his study and had gone to investigate. Looking around Thranduil tried to process the situation. Legolas was asleep on the stone bench, the panthers were poised and ready to attack and across the gardens Faelyn had Aliniva pinned against a column. He internally cringed as he realised the stupid elleth had probably said something to anger Faelyn, but his blood ran cold at the next words spoken.

Faelyn could see that Aliniva's attention was on Thranduil behind her, stepping forward she grasped her chin and forcefully turned her head so Aliniva looked into her eyes before speaking, "I am letting you off with a simple warning for hitting him. If you ever touch Legolas again, you will not live long enough to make any demands, are we clear?"

Aliniva could do nothing more than nod her head at the terrifying implications. She decided right then that she would pack up her things and leave by the end of the day. She had gotten on the wrong side of the one person who seemed to have Prince Legolas's love and Prince Thranduil's ear, she would not live long if she made a mistake again.

As if all the energy was drained from her body, Aliniva collapsed as soon as the vines retracted. Not even bothering to check on her wounds she simply scampered away, aiming to get back to her chambers as quickly as possible.

Faelyn ignored Thranduil's presence as she walked over to where she had left Legolas. Raising her hand already wrapped in healing magic she gently caressed his cheek, easing the bruising and causing the swelling to go down.

"She struck him?" Thranduil was standing behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"It would seem so, Las was too afraid to look at me, let alone speak while she was here."

"I'm going to-"

Waving her hand dismissively Faelyn cut him off, "No need, I'm sure I scared her enough that she's in her chambers packing to leave as we speak."

"You were terrifying."

Laughing Faelyn looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes softening a little, "I may have lost my temper a little."

Thranduil snickered, "A little?"

Faelyn bit her lip attempting to restrain her smile, she failed. Over the past week she had spent more time in Thranduil's company as he wanted to observe and be reported to on Legolas's education before deciding about changing the tutor. The soft smile he was giving her was doing things to her insides. Luckily Legolas distracted her by snuggling into her hand that was still cupping his cheek.

"…Feels better…" he mumbled sleepily.

"You won't have to see her again Las, your Ada said I was very scary," leaning closer she whispered into his exposed ear, "I think I scared her away."

To this Legolas simply laughed, "You're not scary Fae, you're too nice."

Turning around Faelyn grinned at Thranduil mischievously, "Did you hear that? I'm too nice to be scary."

Thranduil brought a hand up to try and cover his laugh with a cough. Legolas looked between them, a scowl settling on his face. He reached out his hand and grabbed at Faelyn causing both elves to turn and look at him with surprise as he glared at Thranduil. Both elves looked back at each other in shock before they both began to laugh quietly.

"What were you doing before you were interrupted Las?"

"Taking notes…"

"Taking notes of…?"

"I was reading the new book Meara gave me and was making a plan of attack against Grandfather."

"Well I guess you better get back to it then if you want to come up with something by dinner."

Standing he wrapped his arms around Faelyn's legs and nodded into her stomach before turning slightly to look at his Ada again with a glare.

"Go on, you can come find me later and talk to me about your strategy. I suppose we could have juice and those cookies you really like while we talk too…"

Turning his glare into a grin, Legolas simply looked up at her before dashing off back to the library leaving Faelyn and Thranduil alone. Laughing lightly to herself, Faelyn picked up her book and sat back down on the bench and opened it to where she left off. After reading through a paragraph Thranduil still hadn't left, so she looked up at him to find him watching her.

"Lunch."

Faelyn's brows furrowed in confusion, "excuse me?"

"Have lunch with me."

"That doesn't sound like a question Thranduil."

His lips tipped into a smirk that was not good for her nerves, "It wasn't."

Faelyn was sitting across from Thranduil, halfway through lunch, trying to figure out how he had managed to convince her to go lunch with him. Conversation had been pleasant. They had spoken about Legolas and Thranduil had regaled her with stories of when the elfling was much younger. She had to admit though, his taste in wine was exquisite. Thranduil lifted his goblet and was looking at her from over the rim, Faelyn could tell from the look in his eyes that he was going to ask her a question.

"How goes Elor's training?"

Faelyn's eyebrows lifted slightly in shock, given the comments he had made when they faced each other in the training yard, this was not a topic she thought he would talk to her about, after all she was "still an elleth."

"He is improving fast and is taking the training seriously."

"Hmm."

Faelyn's eye twitched. Why bring it up if he was going to make a non-committal comment like that? Thranduil concealed his grin behind his goblet, he did so love getting under her skin and knew that this was a topic neither had spoken about since the day she bested him.

"You can always test him for yourself, it would be unfair to place him against me," lifting her own goblet she grinned before taking a sip, "I bested you after all."

Thranduil could see the challenge in her eyes and it made his blood run hot. Taking a leaf out of her book he spoke, "What are the stakes?"

Faelyn's grin got bigger, "If Elor wins you will have a set of armour commissioned that is to be identical to the one your brutes destroyed."

"Fair. If I win, you're to train the soldiers."

Faelyn almost choked on the wine she was drinking and stared up at him wide eyed. Thranduil was sitting very relaxed in his chair, elbows resting on the arm rests and fingers linked together hovering over his stomach. The smug look on his face said that he had planned that sentence for exactly when she took a drink. Faelyn narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You're up to something."

"Me? Fair lady, you wound me."

"…definitely up to something… When do you want to participate in the sparring match?"

"Why not now?"

"…Now…?"

Without another word, Thranduil stood and walked over to her, positioning his arm for her to take it. Scepticism was written all over Faelyn's face, but she stood and took his arm and let him lead her out the door towards the training yard. Faelyn was concentrating so much on trying to think of reasons why Thranduil would suggest she train the soldiers that she didn't even notice his sudden change. Thranduil made sure to look at anywhere but the elleth beside him, her mere touch, even through clothing, had quickened his pulse. Not even his late wife had elicited a response such as this and it caused him nothing but confusion.

They walked to the training yard in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Elor watched them draw near as he spoke to one of the other guards. Quickly excusing himself from the conversation he went to approach them.

"Prince Thranduil, My Lady, to what do we owe the honour?"

Faelyn snickered at this overly formal welcome, "My Lady? Really Elor?"

Elor only shrugged before turning to lean against the fence, "thought I might try it. At least you got a laugh out of it. Seriously though, why are you both here? Together…" The look he gave them spelt out that he knew trouble was coming.

"It's simple really. You are going to beat Thranduil in a sparring match."

Elor scoffed, "You do know I've never beaten him? Like never, in all the centuries we have sparred have I beaten him."

Faelyn merely shrugged before mirroring his stance of leaning against the fence, "That was before you had me."

Thranduil laughed at the interaction, "Is she always this arrogant about her abilities?"

Elor opened his mouth to respond but Faelyn cut him off, "I prefer the term confident." Elor's features changed to that of agreement and nodded in response.

"Since you're both here, I'm assuming that it's going to take place now?"

"You assumed correctly. Go get him!"

Faelyn watched as Thranduil removed his outer tunic to reveal a white cotton shirt that clung to the muscles of his torso. Smirking he threw the tunic towards Faelyn and noted as she blushed slightly while looking at him. Taking a piece of leather from his pocket he took hold of his beautiful long hair and tied it up so it would remain out of the way. As he entered the ring, he took a sword from the weapons rack before turning and facing Elor.

Elor walked in behind him, having already had a sword he simply unsheathed it and swung it gently with ease. He was dressed in his usual training leathers and hair tied high on his head. As he closed the distance, he entered a relaxed fighting stance that Thranduil had never seen before.

"Elor, you can't go easy on him. If you do, I'll drag your ass with me when I leave."

Elor looked down at the ground and shook his head laughing, "sure, sure."

Thranduil watched in amazement as Elor did something he had never seen before, the very air around him began to move as he released a little of his faë. Before Thranduil had time to think Elor focused the faë to his feet and darted forward in attack, at a speed he had never reached before. Thranduil barely had time to parry and spin out of the way before Elor was on him again.

The soldiers around the area stopped what they were doing to watch the fight, either remaining where they stood or moved to join Faelyn leaning against the fence. They watched in amazement as for the first time Elor had Thranduil on constant defence. The clang of metal could be heard as Thranduil parried yet another attack, recovering fast he swung out at him and growled as Elor simply danced out of the way. As frustrated as he was that he was on the defence, Thranduil was thrilled that Elor was able to challenge him to this extent.

Barely being able to keep up with Elor's new speed Thranduil knew that he would need to release his own faë, something he had never done when sparring with Elor. Elor could see what he was about to do and grinned in delight at being able to push Thranduil this far. Little did they know that Faelyn was mentally noting the improvements that would need to be made by both ellons as she observed them. They were good, but they could be better.

Now that their speed was matching Thranduil was able to go on the offensive, jabbing his sword at Elor's mid-section he waited for the block before he rotated his wrist and changed the angle mid swing to aim for Elor's shoulder. Elor leaned back with the swing and used the momentum to touch the floor with his left hand and kick out with his right foot to catch Thranduil's side sending him skidding in the dirt from the strength of the swing.

Thranduil's eyes widened in surprise, Elor had never blended fighting styles nor landed a hit of that strength before. Grinning he stood and sprinted towards him in attack. Elor ducked under the swing and went to punch Thranduil's stomach only for him to jump out of the way. Thranduil happily noted, that although Elor had vastly improved at least he was lasting longer against him than he had Faelyn. As if knowing his thoughts Faelyn caught his eye and impishly grinned back at him.

The two continued to exchange blows, neither budging on their positions. Faelyn could hear the excited whispers among the soldiers. No one had seen someone stand against Thranduil for this long, apart from her that is. She pursed her lips as she continued watching them, she could tell that Elor was holding back. Something she had told him not to do. Well! That was going to have to change.

"Elor! Weren't you meant to meet Meara right around now? If you don't hurry, you're going to be late!"

Elor's eyes widened comically at the realisation that Faelyn was right. Thranduil may be a prince but his wife could be terrifying in her own right and that was not something he wanted to face. Releasing some more faë, his speed increased further and as Thranduil attacked his right shoulder again, he parried bringing him closer so that he could use his unarmed hand to grab Thranduil's shoulder holding him in place as he used his left foot to quickly take Thranduil's feet out from under him and controlling his fall to the floor before aiming the sword at his throat.

The entire area stood in silence.

Thranduil stared up in shock at Elor before turning his head to look at Faelyn from the floor. She had covered her mouth with her hands, but her shoulders were shaking so violently that he knew she was laughing and laughing hard for that matter. Pressing her fingers together but not moving them lower she declared, "I do believe that's Faelyn three, Thranduil zero," before ending in cackles that caused the soldiers around her to begin to laugh. Thranduil couldn't even find the strength to be angry and simply started to laugh along with them.

Elor, having sheathed his sword, moved forward to offer his hand and help Thranduil to his feet. Thranduil looked at him, smirk in place, "Is Meara really that terrifying?"

Elor nodded quickly, "Utterly frightening."

Thranduil laughed heartily and was about to reply when he was cut off by the sound of a female shriek. Spinning he turned to see that Faelyn had been lifted on to the shoulders of two young ellons who were cheerfully laughing at her distress. It took a moment for him to realise that these ellons didn't belong to his guard.

He smiled warmly and chuckled when Faelyn squealed as she smacked the offenders playfully on their heads, "Elrohir! Elladan! What are you doing here? Never mind! Put me down!"

Little did Thranduil know that Elor was watching him from the side, thinking to himself, "interesting, it seems that Meara was right."


	10. Chapter 10

As Faelyn continued to shriek at the twins to put her down, she didn't notice the others walking in their direction. Thranduil gave Elron and his Ada a courteous nod as they approached, his mouth twitched as he managed to hide his smile.

Oropher chuckled at the sight, whereas Elron sighed in exasperation, clearly tired of their antics already.

"Boys, put Faelyn down."

Elrohir grinned, "of course Ada," and quickly stepped away causing Faelyn to shriek again and grab on to Elladan so that she wouldn't fall. Her breast rested on his head as she grabbed his other shoulder and the ellon flushed bright red causing his brother to cackle with glee.

Faelyn swung out to kick him, "ass!" but Elrohir jumped out of the way just in time.

Elladan slowly lowered to his knees so that Faelyn could jump down with ease. Faelyn turned and was about to give out to them when she was tackled by a miniature brunette.

"Arwen!" she called out delighted and swung the elfling around before hugging her close causing the little one to giggle.

"Auntie Faelyn!" Arwen clung to her and climbed up, as a monkey would a tree, "Nana said you'd be here! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Thranduil watched as Faelyn lifted the child higher and nuzzled her nose against her, "Auntie?"

Faelyn looked over at him over the top of Arwen's head, "honorary Auntie," as if that explained everything.

Seeing that she was in a good mood, Oropher decided to speak up, "it would seem that Elor's training has been exceptional, would you consider training the other guards Faelyn?" although he kept his voice soft and hopeful.

Faelyn's smile turned serious and she looked at him for a moment before answering, "I will think about it."

Oropher continued smiling as he nodded. Elron looked between the two of them in surprise and when she turned her attention back to his daughter he whispered, "what on earth did you do to her Oropher?"

Oropher let out a sigh and his smile dropped, "I may have had her imprisoned and tortured…"

Elron couldn't hide the shock from his face and his sons turned wide eyes in their direction before Elrohir broke the tension when he burst out laughing. All eyes turned on him waiting for him to gather himself.

"Well, you're still alive so I guess she doesn't hate you."

"I think the reason I'm still alive is because I'm a king."

Still snickering Elrohir continued, "I doubt it, I've seen her angry and even if you were the Valar she'd find a way to kill you."

Faelyn who was listening in on the conversation decided to speak up in a sing song voice that was aimed at Arwen, "I don't think this conversation is appropriate around little ears, do you Arwen?"

Arwen instantly agreed, "yes!", turning to her older brother, "you know Ada has little ears, you shouldn't say this around him."

Arwen looked around in confusion and couldn't understand why all the adults suddenly started laughing. When Elron finished chuckling he clasped Faelyn on the shoulder and looked at the elleth he considered a close friend, "come, there is someone else who wishes to see you!"

Thranduil watched as a look of delight crossed her face, "Celebrían is here?"

"Yes, she needed to rest after the journey. So, she decided to rest in the gardens by our chambers and sent us out to fetch you in her stead."

Faelyn placed Arwen on her hip, which was easy to do as she was smaller than Legolas, "Lead the way."

Thranduil noticed that Elron and the twins chatted easily to Faelyn. The sight caused something in him to constrict and his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the males. Suddenly he was reminded of how Legolas had glared at him earlier in the day and was shocked at the thought that he might be jealous. Oropher smiled as he watched him go through his mental struggle, he knew Thranduil so well that he could see the emotions flit across his features. He knew his grandson was besotted with the elleth, but now it seemed that his son was as well.

Faelyn was so at ease with an elfling on her hip that for a brief second Thranduil imagined her doing that with one that had both their features, blonde hair with green eyes. The sudden realisation shocked Thranduil that he paused in step and fell behind the rest of the group.

In the gardens, Celebrían waited for them. She knew her boys would bring Faelyn to her and she was excited to see the elleth after such a long time. Hearing chatter she turned towards the archway and watched as her husband and sons walked in with Faelyn, her daughter perched on her hip, followed by Thranduil and Oropher. Her boys were animatedly speaking with Faelyn, the content of which she missed the moment she saw the look in Thranduil's eyes as he watched her.

"Nana!" Arwen cried as she jumped from Faelyn and ran towards her. Faelyn tilted her head in confusion as Celebrían didn't move from her seat to receive her daughter. It wasn't until the slow secret smile appeared on her face as she slowly stood from her bench that Faelyn understood what was going on.

"Finally expecting another one, are we?"

"Yes, well it would seem that having a brush with death has other effects as well," Celebrían smiled slyly at her husband who in turn coughed and tried to hide his blush.

Faelyn moved forward and embraced her friend, being careful of the bump protruding from her golden robes.

"Brush with death? Whatever do you mean my dear?" Oropher was very interested in what had happened, elves always had long delays in getting pregnant, and this family was lucky enough to be blessed with a fourth child.

As Faelyn assisted her to sit down on the bench and sat with her, clasping her hand, Celebrían responded "I was on my way home from visiting my parents when my travel party was attacked by orcs," she visibly shuddered, "Faelyn was passing by the area and heard the commotion. She arrived just in time to save me. I would hate to think what would have happened if she hadn't been there."

Elrohir was tense while she spoke. His brother noticed and clasped his shoulder in understanding. They knew what would have happened. Some time ago Elrohir's betrothed had been attacked by orcs. No one had arrived in time to save her from the monstrosities she had to endure. Elladan understood the pain and rage he felt towards orcs since that day.

"It would seem that Faelyn has a talent for saving people."

Faelyn glanced up at Oropher with suspicion. She knew he was trying to win her over, but she had yet to forget everything she had to endure simply because he would not listen, and it had almost cost both her and Legolas's lives.

Celebrían beamed at her, "She does indeed," before clapping her hands together, "well you have done your duty and brought my friend to me, so would you please leave us. Boys, if Prince Thranduil is not too busy, why don't you ask him to spar with you?"

The twins turned and looked at him mischievously, and Thranduil resigned himself to spending the day in the training yard. Luckily, he had finished his paperwork before lunch. The ellons nodded and turned to leave just as Faelyn spoke up.

"Thranduil?" he turned and noticed the smirk on her face, "I trained the twins too!"

Celebrían watched as a look of annoyance flitted over Thranduil's features before he nodded and left to catch up with the others. Turning she caught the devilish smile on Faelyn's lips causing her to laugh.

"It would seem you enjoy tormenting poor Prince Thranduil."

Faelyn's smile softened as she turned towards her friend, "So it would seem."

Celebrían's eyes narrowed as she observed the elleth in front of her, "You like him."

Faelyn's eyes widened as she fought a blush that was appearing on her face, "I-! He- he is a nice enough ellon when you get to know him!"

Celebrían laughed, "You know that's not what I meant." Leaning forward she smiled impishly at her, "Have you seen him without a shirt yet? He used to remove it when training and he does have a beautiful body to look at…"

Faelyn was so flustered that all she could do was open and close her mouth before responding, "Cel! You can't talk like that! You're married!"

"I can still look. Just because I'm married doesn't mean I'm blind," she ended with a very pointed look.

"Anyway!" Faelyn was determined to change the subject lest she be able to cook an egg on her face, her blush was that hot, "Have you thought of any names for the baby?"

At this Arwen piped up, "Oh! Oh! Can I tell her?"

Celebrían laughed, "Of course you can love."

"If it's a boy we're going to name him Calen, if it's a girl we're going to name her Luthien!" Arwen beamed with pride.

Faelyn's breath had caught in her throat and her eyes glistened with tears. Not being able to speak she simply stared at her hands on her lap before Celebrían slowly moved to clasp one of them eliciting a tearful laugh.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today. Elron and I wanted to do you an honour and name our child after your parents."

Faelyn continued to laugh gently as tears rolled down her cheeks. Celebrían leaned over and embraced her, while Arwen snuggled into her.

"Don't cry Auntie Faelyn! If you don't like the names, we can change them!"

This caused Faelyn to laugh even more, "I love the names Arwen, there's only one problem."

Arwen looked up at her with confusion, "what's that?"

Faelyn glanced at Celebrían as she spoke, her eyes lightly glowing green, "because you're going to need another girl's name."

"Why would Nana need three names?"

Celebrían's eyes widened in realisation. It was her turn to be struck dumb as her brain tried to comprehend the shock.

"Because your Nana is going to have three babies…"

Thranduil returned to his chambers after spending the remainder of the afternoon in the training yard with the twin princes. Anyone who had tried to speak to him on his walk back was sent a scowl and they quickly retreated. He was thousands of years older than them, only just younger than Elron and he only barely just beat them in combat! He was growing more and more frustrated with being put at a disadvantage. He had never been beaten before the day he sparred with Faelyn and now he was being beaten by Elor and nearly by the twins! Valar knows how deadly Legolas would be as a grown ellon under her tutelage!

Removing his clothes, he entered the bathing room and quickly stepped into the spring bath. His favourite thing about his kingdom was that the royal chambers were built further into the mountain side and had a natural source of spring water. This led to the baths being rather large and having a constant flow of naturally heated water. Leaning back on the tiled seat he allowed for the warm water to ease his muscles, he hadn't gotten a workout like today since the last time he was on the battlefield.

A little while later Thranduil exited the bath to dress for dinner. He had only finished putting on grey trousers when his chamber door sprung open and in ran Legolas.

"Las! You can't just barge into your Ada's chambers without knocking!" Faelyn cried from the doorway. She hadn't noticed Thranduil's state of dress as she was glaring at Legolas.

"This is not the first time he has entered my chambers like this. I doubt it will be the last."

Faelyn glanced up as he spoke only to freeze at the very sight of him. Thranduil was half turned towards the door, trousers low on his hips and his bare, chiselled, chest was still damp from his bath. She knew she should avert her eyes, but she couldn't, she simply drank up the sight of a half-naked Thranduil. When she finally lifted her eyes to his face, he wore a confident smirk that indicated he knew exactly how good he looked. Thranduil just barely caught her blush before she spun around and walked away.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Thranduil continued to get dressed. Pulling on a grey shirt, he realised that Legolas still hadn't spoken. Rotating his head slightly he looked to Legolas sitting on his widow seat, playing with his hair. He was wearing a silver green tunic, their royal colour, and the look on his face indicated that he was deep in thought. Thranduil picked up his outer tunic of the same colour and shrugged it on before buttoning up the toggles across his chest as he walked over to his son.

"What is it, Little Leaf?"

Legolas turned to look at him in all seriousness. He looked at him as if searching for something before he spoke, "Ada, do you like Faelyn?"

Thranduil faltered with the last toggle, this was not a question he was expecting.

"She is a smart and strong elleth."

"That does not answer my question."

"Why do you want to know Legolas?"

"I heard Lady Celebrían say that Faelyn likes you, so I want to know do you like her?"

Thranduil's eyes widened at what he heard before he quickly collected himself. He knew they were getting along better than the first day they met and that he was beginning to develop… something for her, but he did not think that she might feel the same.

"Why would that matter Legolas?"

"Because I don't want her to leave. If you like her and she likes you, then you can make her my Nana."

Thranduil felt his heart quicken at the thought of what he was suggesting before he frowned and wondered where his fear that she'd leave came from.

"What makes you think she will leave? She did say that she would tutor you."

Legolas looked downcast at his hands, "I won't always need a tutor. I'm learning a lot from Meara too and

Fae was hunting a monster before I met her. What happens if she gets bored here? What happens if she gets bored with me?!"

Thranduil sat down and wrapped his arms around him, "what makes you think she'll get bored with you?"

"She was meant to train me! Then she started training Tauriel and now she's spending more time with you! It's not fair!"

"Listen to me Little Leaf, by her spending time with others does not mean Faelyn is getting bored with you, it means she is getting more involved with your life by getting to know your friends and family."

Legolas looked up at him in confusion.

"Have you been having fun when training with Tauriel and Faelyn?"

"Yes."

"Do you find that you are not as bored now that you can train with Tauriel when the rest of us are busy?"

"Yes…"

"Do you like being able to spend time with Faelyn and I together?"

"…Yes…"

"Is Faelyn spending more time with you now that you're both spending more time with others?"

Legolas let out a deep sigh, "Yes…"

Chuckling Thranduil squeezed his shoulder, "All will be well Legolas."

"Yes, Ada. But if you are going to make Fae my new Nana you have to ask me first!" and with that Legolas darted out of the room leaving behind a startled Thranduil.

Thranduil walked into the dining room shortly after speaking with Legolas, he was still slightly confused as to where the notion that Faelyn was going to be his new Nana was coming from, and it must have shown on his face, for a hand clapped him on his back, breaking him out of his musing.

"It's not like you to seem confused about something, care to share your thoughts?"

"Just lost in thought Elron, nothing serious."

"Try telling that to your face. You usually hide it better."

Thranduil noticed that it was only the ellons present in the room, Legolas was likely with Faelyn, "Where are the others?"

As if on que Faelyn and Celebrían entered the room with the elflings. Thranduil took an intake of breath as he watched them. It seemed as if Celebrían had managed to convince Faelyn to wear a dress to the meal this evening. The green silk clung to her curves in the most delicious of ways, the skirt flowed like water and the sleeves stopped just past her wrists. The neckline was cut low, exposing her shoulders but tasteful enough that it teasingly covered her cleavage. Thranduil couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked into the room, he just barely registered that Legolas was holding her hand and demanding most of her attention.

Smiling Faelyn looked up and locked eyes with Thranduil. There was something burning in the depths of them and caused her to think of what he looked like when she stood in the doorway of his bed chambers. A blush bloomed on her cheeks colouring them a luscious pink before she darted her eyes away. The reaction caused Thranduil to raise his eyebrow in question, he had almost expected her to smirk and tease him. The realisation caused his mouth to twitch ever so slightly. Faelyn was flustered.

He was about to walk over and offer her his arm when Elladan practically sprung from his seat and raced over to her. Thranduil could see the adoration in his eyes and felt his temper rise to the surface. Without realising his faë crackled across his skin before he reigned it back in, but not fast enough apparently as Faelyn's eyes shot to him in alarm. He shook his head to indicate that it was nothing, but she narrowed her eyes in question, it was obvious that she didn't believe him.

Celebrían was watching the two of them as she led Arwen to her seat at the table. She knew her son held feelings for Faelyn, his feelings were written across his face every time he was near her. Oropher had finished speaking to his steward quietly before announcing for everyone to take their seats.

Faelyn watched with a smile on her face as Elron helped Celebrían to her seat. The two of them were her dearest friends and it was good to see them so happy together. She would always tease Elron that Celebrían had him wrapped around her finger, and he would laugh and agree as he kissed his wife's forehead. Celebrían looked up at him playfully as she sat down.

"It would seem that we have a problem dear husband."

"Oh? What would that be?"

Arwen piped up with a huge smile on her face, "we need another baby name!"

Elron looked between his girls with confusion as Celebrían laughed, "it would seem that it's not just one baby we're expecting."

He turned and looked at Faelyn in utter confusion as she took a sip of her wine before smirking over the rim, "you're expecting three."

"WHAT?!"

Oropher couldn't help but laugh at the startled exclamation from all three lords of Rivendale. Thranduil's eyebrows shot up and he glanced over at Faelyn who simply smiled and nodded. Twins were rare for elves, but triplets were practically unheard of.

"It must be the human blood in your veins Elron," stated Oropher as he held up his goblet, "to the lucky couple!"

Everyone raised their glasses as the elflings laughed to themselves. Servers then slowly started to come in and place bowls of food on the table. Thranduil watched as Faelyn from across the table as she served up Legolas who decided to sit to her right, with a soft shine to his eyes, his strict upbringing had trained him not to be open with his emotions. Once everyone was served up it was Faelyn who broke the silence first.

Looking to the right of Thranduil she addressed Elron, "Not that I'm not happy you're here. But why are you here?"

"Gandalf sent word to meet him here, and once Celebrían heard that you were here there was no stopping the rest of them from joining me."

Faelyn nodded in understanding as she lifted her fork to her mouth.

Elrohir perked up at that, "Where is the old Istar anyway?"

"He said there was a matter he needed to look into," Oropher grumbled as he waved around his fork, "blasted man is as mysterious as always."

Thranduil enjoyed watching an animated Faelyn as she interacted with others at dinner. Celebrían noticed that his features softened slight when Faelyn spoke with Legolas, but then as if realising this would turn impassive once again. She especially enjoyed the one time he realised that she had caught him and started before engaging Elron in conversation. She was enjoying this side of him. She had known him for many years, far longer than Elron, and knew that dealing with anything relating to emotions was difficult for him.

Conversation flowed easily between them all. It wasn't long after dinner that the elflings began to get sleepy. Realising this Oropher spoke, "I think it's time for the little ones to get ready for bed, the elleths are excused to care for them." Elron and the twins froze in horror, quickly turning their heads to see a rigid Faelyn.

Celebrían the easy diplomat stood, "I believe my husband wishes to speak to Faelyn. I will get the young ones to bed before I retire for the night myself."

Legolas who had been sleepily leaning into Faelyn grumbled in dislike. Gently laughing she kissed his head before whispering, "Go on Las, your Ada and I will be in to check on you later." Thranduil couldn't help the tender gleam that flashed across his eyes at their interaction.

Elron gave his wife a smile of thanks as he kissed his daughter. He could see Oropher about to complain but cut him off with a stern look and shook his head. Once the little ones had left with Celebrían Faelyn spoke.

"Why are you really here Elron?"

"The shadows are moving."

Thranduil watched in confusion as Faelyn abruptly stood and began pacing by the window. Oropher was watching the interaction in confusion, and the king wasn't often confused.

"Elron what are you talking about? Why are you involving an ell-"

"If you dare say elleth I will remind you exactly why you feared me, My Lord" Faelyn sneered the last part.

Oropher tensed in anger at being spoken to like that but was cut off by Elron, "This elleth is the reason your kingdom hasn't been overrun by dark magic so I would suggest you show a little respect. This kingdom may not value elleths for what they can bring to the battlefield but the rest of us do and Faelyn is the stronger than you could imagine."

"And Gandalf?" Faelyn had stopped her pacing and was facing Elron.

"He knew you were still recovering from saving Legolas and asked us to assist while he gathered information."

Faelyn sighed before sitting back down, "So we must wait for him before moving forward."

"That would be wise yes."

Thranduil was taking in what they were saying, whatever these shadows were, they were the reason for the attack on his son. Glancing up he looked at Faelyn with determination, "how can we help?"

Faelyn, although surprised by his question, was happy that he wasn't acting like Oropher. "I will answer that once I have spoken to Gandalf."


	11. Chapter 11

Some time later Oropher decided to retire for the evening and leave the "young ones" to talk amongst themselves. They decided to move to a room with a larger fireplace. The cold weather was creeping in more during the night and Thranduil wanted to relax in the heat. Faelyn sat on the armchair closest to the fire and he handed her a glass of wine he had poured as he moved to stand by the mantle piece. Faelyn smiled slightly at him and lifted her glass in thanks when he turned and faced everyone else.

Elrohir perched on Faelyn's armrest further from the fire, "So mind telling us how Oropher managed to imprison you? That doesn't sound like you at all."

All eyes turned on her. Taking a sip of her wine, she looked at Thranduil and even she could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Short story is Legolas was in the forest training with me when we were attacked. I sent him on ahead with Nikita and Ren not thinking that Vedayl would be close by and go after Legolas," at the name Thranduil heard the shocked intake of breath from the other ellons, "by the time I got there the curse was already taking effect."

"But a curse wouldn't normally be a problem for you," Elladan interjected.

"If it was normal, I would agree. It was the same one that Iston was cursed with, but stronger, the thing had already started to attack his faë and I couldn't have been but mere moments behind. Stopping the thing took more of my power than I thought and by that time Elor and the other guards arrived and attacked thinking I was the cause of Legolas's state."

"You were standing over my son and magical faë flowing around you, it wasn't exactly normal in these parts."

"And after I explained what was going on? Do you have a reason for the torture?" Faelyn simply raised her brow in question and watched as Thranduil's own furrowed in thought. "I didn't think so."

"The cells here aren't exactly easy to escape from, and both you and Legolas are alive, so he must have listened eventually?" Elladan was always had a more positive mindset of the twins.

All the Rivendale lords looked at her in confusion when she laughed, "I melted the bars and fought my way to get to Legolas, finished what I had started before it killed him, fainted and woke up three days later."

Elrond chuckled, "No wonder Thranduil and Oropher are out of sorts if you bested them," sending Thranduil a teasing glance, "let me guess they made comments to you being an elleth?"

Thranduil groaned at being reminded.

Clapping her hands in delight, "Oh! I bested Thranduil the day I woke. In the training yard… In front of all his guards."

Elrond and the twins laughed, all of them could see that happening. Thranduil glared at her but Faelyn returned it with a playful smile and stuck her tongue out. He proceeded to clear his throat before asking, "Vedayl?"

At the mere mention of the name all the ellons stopped laughing. Taking a deep breath Faelyn gazed upon the fire before explaining.

"He is a powerful dark elf, or he was, he has turned into something else over the centuries. He-he is the cause of my clan's destruction. I have been hunting him ever since."

"And you haven't caught him?"

Faelyn looked at Thranduil in surprise before chuckling, "Legolas asked me the same question the first day I met him. No, I haven't, I have come close a handful of times, but he is powerful and cunning. I was close to killing him, as I had destroyed his main source of power in the area and that is why I suspect that he attacked Legolas. Simply causing a diversion to give himself time to recuperate."

Thranduil nodded his head in understanding before taking a sip from his goblet. He tried to digest the information, if Legolas hadn't met Faelyn, he would have been safe. But then again, if he hadn't met her, she wouldn't be here now, and Legolas wouldn't be thriving.

"This is the second time you've caught him in as many years," Elrond noted, "The last time was the day you rescued Celebrían, that can't be a coincidence."

"It wouldn't surprise me. One thing Vedayl does is try to eliminate any future threats before they can cause him trouble. I still do not know how he would know this though."

"Future threats?" Elrond asked incredulously, "Celebrían can't fight nor does she have the same strength as Galadriel."

"No, she doesn't," Faelyn turned her head to look at him directly in the eyes and he could the seriousness of what she was about to say next, "but she is now pregnant…"

No one spoke after her statement and the silence was deafening.

"You think that she was attacked so she wouldn't give birth to the elf he perceives as a possible future threat?"

"That is the theory that I've come up with. It is the only thing that makes sense that she was attacked so directly."

"Would that theory be for the same for Legolas?"

"It's one of them…"

This caused Thranduil stern expression to change as he raised his eyebrow in question as he looked directly at her, "And the others?"

"That he knows that I care for Legolas and he did that to hurt me."

Thranduil didn't know how to respond to that. She had openly stated that she cared for his son and it caused a sensation in his chest that he couldn't recognise.

...  
Some time later they decided that it was time to return to their chambers. As their bedrooms were close to each other, Thranduil offered to walk Faelyn back to hers. They walked in quietly beside each other, until Thranduil broke the silence.

"Legolas is very fond of you."

Faelyn glanced sideways at him, "I am fond of him too."

"Earlier when he burst into my chambers," he watched as she blushed and his lips twitched, "he was worried that you were getting bored and were going to leave."

Faelyn stopped and stared at him with a startled expression, "why would he think that?"

"You have spoken to him briefly before about your quest to hunt this… Vedayl. It would seem that he now worries that because Meara has taken over most of his tutoring that you were preparing to leave."

"No! It just made the most sense for Meara to tutor him in the topics that he would need for this kingdom," she began pacing and wringing her hands, "I am to tutor him in more practical matters."

Thranduil stepped in front of her and took her hands in his own. He knew his actions had startled her. They had surprised even himself. He was never one to act on emotion, Oropher had taught him to make decisions based on logic and not feelings. But with her, it felt as if all logic flew out the window. Looking down at her, he watched as a gentle blush crept up her features, she truly was beautiful.

"Do you wish to leave?"

Faelyn gazed up at him. She had never heard him speak in such a gentle tone before. She watched as emotions he normally concealed so well flickered behind his eyes. He looked vulnerable, and Faelyn didn't know how to handle that. Angry, defensive, challenging, she knew how to handle, but this was unchartered territory for her.

"No…" her voice came out in a breathy whisper.

"Good."

Thranduil took as step closer and Faelyn found herself backed against the wall. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, it was so loud she was sure that Thranduil could hear it. Letting go of one of her hands, he brought his own to her chin and tipped it up towards him. He watched as her lips parted and her eyes darkened.

"Beautiful…"

Keeping eye contact he slowly lowered his face to hers. She could feel his breath on her face, almost taste the wine he had drunk earlier and nearly keened in anticipation of what he was going to do.

"My Prince! Your father is asking for you!"

And just like that the spell was broken. Faelyn watched as Thranduil's emotionless mask was put back in place as he turned to glare at the elf that had interrupted. He had let go of her chin, but she noted that he hadn't let go of her hand. The elf being glared at suddenly read the atmosphere and started back tracking.

"I- I'll tell him, you're-"

"Tell him I shall be there shortly," Thranduil sighed.

The elf nodded before he bowed and ran off in the opposite direction. As soon as he was gone, Faelyn watched as his features changed to that of frustration and she couldn't help but smile. Thranduil realised he was showing emotion again and quickly supressed it. Turning to speak to her, he realised that she was smiling up at him and his breath caught in his throat. Not speaking, he turned and walked her towards her chambers, not once letting go of her hand. He didn't speak again until they were outside her door.

"It would seem that I need to bid you goodnight."

"Yes. Thank you for walking me Thranduil."

Looking into her eyes he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "Goodnight Faelyn."

He enjoyed watching her surprised gasp and the blush rising on her cheeks. He was getting very adept at causing these reactions. Smirking, he lowered her hand before turning and walking in the direction of Oropher's study.

Later that night Thranduil walked into his chambers. The matters his Ada had brought up, surely could have been left until tomorrow morning. Undressing himself, he left his clothes on the armchair and slid into the cool sheets of his bed. Resting his hands behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling. He tried to figure out why he was so drawn to Faelyn. He had loved Legolas's mother, but it confused him that he never felt for her the emotions that Faelyn was eliciting, and he had known her for far longer. Realising that he would not figure it out in one night, he simply got comfortable and willed himself to sleep.

Thranduil was slowly roused from sleep as he felt something soft and wet move up the column of his throat. He realised that the "something" was actually a "someone" when they nibbled on his earlobe causing him to groan. When she moaned his name against his ear his eyes shot open. Straddling him, in what could barely be called a night gown was Faelyn.

"About time you woke up."

"Faelyn? What- what are you doing here?"

"Finishing what you wanted to start in the hall."

"What-"

Thranduil never got to finish as Faelyn crashed her lips into his. She held his face in her hands and moulded her lips to his. It was heated and Thranduil could feel the challenge behind the kiss causing him to groan. Using that to her advantage, Faelyn slipped her tongue into his mouth and teased it against his own. Thranduil deepened the kiss as he grasped her hips. Slowly tracing his left hand up her back he stopped when he reached the base of her neck and tangled his hands in her hair. With lightning reflexes, he rolled them over until he was on top, his legs placed between her own and gazed down at her.

Her hair was splayed across his pillows, cheeks flushed, and lips parted. She watched him and Thranduil could see the heat and challenge in her eyes. Not waiting a second longer he caught her lips with his own and kissed her, needing her like he needed air. He could feel her writhing under him and that only encouraged him further. Trailing from her mouth, he kissed down the column of her throat, briefly stopping at her collarbone to nip the skin. She mewled at the slight pain and Thranduil could feel himself harden at the tiny noise.

Undoing the ribbon, he pushed down the dusky blue material as he kissed along her shoulders. He kept kissing his way further down until he came across a perky nipple and groaned as he took it into his mouth. Faelyn moaned out his name as she grasped his hair, holding him in place. Thranduil switched between swirling his tongue around the pink bud, grazing it with his teeth and blowing cool air on it before he deemed it sensitive and moved on to her other breast.

Thranduil leaned back to take in the picture before him. Faelyn was breathing fast and shallow, her lips were pink and swollen, eyes darkened in lust and her nipples were perky and still a little wet from his saliva. The material of the night gown resting under her breasts and he slowly started to peel it further down, allowing her to lift her hips momentarily until it was completely off her and he flung it to the floor.

Faelyn watched as he licked his lips as he looked at her like she was a feast and he was starving. She bit her lip as she watched his eyes darken further. Moving back up he kissed her hard. Without warning he slid a finger inside her and they both groaned at the feeling. He quickly added a second, and then a third finger and enjoyed the sight of her coming undone simply from his hand.

Every time she moaned his name, his cock twitched, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. He could feel her body start to tense and knew that she was close. Instead of giving her what she desperately wanted he smirked and withdrew his fingers.

Faelyn's eyes snapped open and she glared at him for stopping. This only caused his smirk to intensify as he slowly moved down her body, ensuring that he kept eye contact the entire time. His mouth was dangerously close to her heat and her back arched as she felt his breath against her lips. Thranduil gently blew air against her and let her watch as his mouth finally came into contact with her.

He had to use his hands to pin her hips into place as she thrust up against him, moaning his name. He didn't know how to explain it, she tasted sweet and savoury all at the same time, and he couldn't get enough of it. He lapped at her entrance and watched as she gasped and grabbed the bedsheets in both hands. Slowly licking up from her entrance he found a little bundle of nerves. Swirling his tongue around it caused Faelyn to cry out, so he smirked at did it again, and again, and again. Removing his right hand from her hip he thrust two fingers inside her and moaned against her skin when he felt her tighten around them.

Faelyn was going insane. For someone who didn't like to talk much, he sure knew how to use his mouth. He was easily bringing her to the edge and she really hoped that he didn't stop this time.

"Thranduil…"

He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow but didn't stop what he was doing.

"Please-" she stuttered when he quickened his pace, "please don't stop!"

He kept thrusting his fingers but briefly took his mouth away from her causing her to whine.

"Say it again."

"Please don't stop…"

"No. My name."

Faelyn's breath hitched and her flushed skin flushed further. Turning her heated gaze to him, she looked him in the eye.

"Thranduil…"

He curled his fingers and added a third.

"Ah! Thran- Thranduil!"

He smirked and moved his mouth back to that lovely bundle of nerves.

Every time she moaned or cried out his name, Thranduil could feel himself get harder. He pressed a little harder on her clit and watched as she came undone in front of him. Her mouth gasped into an "o" and her eyes closed as her back bowed off the bed. Her warmth clasped him so tightly that he had difficulty thrusting his fingers, the thought of that being his cock instead caused him to groan against her clit. The vibrations caused her to spiral into a second orgasm just as she was coming down from her first and cry out his name.

Thranduil withdrew and watched as she tried to catch her breath. Leaning back, he took off his robe and positioned himself against her entrance. Faelyn looked at it wide eyed before licking and biting her lip. Groaning once again Thranduil moved closer to her to capture her lips and he slowly slid his length into her. Faelyn moaned deliciously against his mouth, thrusting one hand into his hair while scraping the nails of the other along the muscles of his arm. When he was fully sheathed, he rested his forehead against hers as he gave her a moment to adjust.

He didn't have to wait long as she rocked her hips up to meet his. Growling he withdrew slightly only to snap his hips back causing her to cry out at the sensation. His motions increased in speed and strength until all he could feel was her, all he could hear was Faelyn crying out his name. He didn't even notice that Faelyn had hooked her foot around his leg until she rolled them over and he looked up to her once again straddling him.

The position allowed him to go deeper and they both moaned as he sunk further into her. Placing her hands on his chest, she lifted her hips and slowly slid back down, setting a torturous pace. Thranduil was used to being the one in control but seeing her mount him like this and the pleasure it caused, he couldn't find it in him to care.

Faelyn slowly increased the pace, and between the sight and sensations, she was slowly throwing Thranduil over the edge. From the rippling around his cock he could tell that she was getting close too. Reaching up he cupped one breast and rolled the nipple around his fingers and with the other he reached down to start swirling his thumb against the bundle of nerves. Faelyn hadn't expected that and the sudden onslaught caused her entire body to tense as she cried out his name.

Holding her in place, her proceeded to thrust his hips up into her, determined to chase her over the edge. He was so close. He could feel his balls tighten and his lower stomach tense. He, he-

He woke up.


End file.
